


I See You

by 185cmbaekhyun



Series: Elyxion [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demisexual Character, Demisexuality, Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Demons, Eventual Smut, M/M, Massage, Oil, Switching, Violence, back when it was a good show sorry, inspired by supernatural kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: Sehun is a feared demon hunter hired by Jongin, who's being constantly possessed by a demon named Kai





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea back during Elyx'ion dot and Jongin's solo stage. Since then, I was hesitating about posting it, but the comeback motivated me to try.
> 
> Title from Kai's solo stage: I See You  
> obviously

               
                                                            

 

 

Everything looks quite opulent in the house, from the gleaming wood floors covered in throw rugs, to the sheer curtains billowing like mist on the wall of floor to ceiling windows. Stairs lay across the room, climbing in spirals towards the ceiling to the second floor. The huge walls are of a dark blue with marble, and the floor is impeccably clean. It's undoubtedly a lavish house, way too large for only two people to reside in, and definitely quite fitting to be haunted by supernatural entities.

 

All the wealth surrounding Sehun explains the large amount of money they were offered for the case. By its description, it seemed like they had finally landed a true supernatural quest. The lady sounded thoroughly desperate on the phone as she depicted all the inexplicable events that have been happening to her nephew lately. For the first time in what seemed like months, they were hired for the real thing, to face and fight what most people are too scared to admit it's real. The money is good, and besides, they're not dealing with a bunch of college students filming a found footage horror movie with their low budgets at random abandoned places this time around.

 

Maids and butlers greet them with trained courtesy at the entrance, dashing off to unload their packages and carry them inside the mansion. Sehun watches, stupefied by the high treatment as a beautiful and elegant lady comes to welcome them with solace.

 

"I'm so glad you could make it," Mrs Kim seems a lot older than the last time Sehun saw her. Her sweetness and sympathy seem to have remained the same, though.

 

"Please, make yourselves at home while you're staying in. I'll provide you both with accommodations and meals for as long as you need." She says, leading the two men further through the large corridor decorated with antique mosaic paintings.

 

"Thank you ma'am. Hopefully, we won't stay long." Chanyeol utters, all bright smiles and reassuring glances, like the charming gentleman he is.

 

"Oh God, I've been praying incessantly. You two boys are our last resort, I really hope you can help my nephew," Mrs Kim sobs, her arms hugging her tiny frame as she trembles visibly.

 

Money wasn't Sehun's sole reason to accept the case as soon as he heard their clients' names. He's known the Kims for a while, or he used to. Back when he thought he could be a normal boy, and live a normal life. Truthfully, he was expecting Mrs Kim to receive him with a warm hug and pinching his cheeks, showering him with praises of how tall and handsome he's become, just like she always used to do in the past every time Sehun payed a visit. However, maybe due to the current situation, she greeted him with nothing but impartialness. Sehun supposes he's lost the privilege to be treated like her second nephew. And it's only fair.

 

"We'll do our best, ma'am. You can trust us." Chanyeol places a big, comforting hand onto Mrs Kim's shoulder, and she sighs in relief.

 

"It's just... My poor nephew, he has already been through so much. He lost his parents at a very young age and--" She's weeping again, a trembling hand clamping her mouth. "He's been so fragile lately. He's such a sweet boy who doesn't deserve any of this."

 

"Ma'am, we promise to take good care of him." Chanyeol repeats a different version of his console, comforting and offering his shoulder to uncontrollable tears like usual. Sehun doesn't see the point.

 

"Have you ever contacted the Church? You know, basic strategies." Sehun chimes in, nonchalantly and Chanyeol scowls at his poorly managed manners.

 

"We did, actually. They weren't of much help. I've been worried to death ever since. Not even God's believers could seem able to defeat... this thing." Her voice falters and Sehun can see the color of her blushed cheeks fading by haunted memories.

 

"It's okay, ma'am. That's likely to happen in most cases." Chanyeol offers one of his dimpled and charming smile. "Anyway, where's Jongin?"

 

"Oh he's-- Here he comes."

 

Jongin comes down the stairs in idle steps. And Sehun stares, blank of expression.

 

Jongin's grown up into an insanely handsome man, but that's no surprise. He's always been the pretty type, carrying the popularity that someone with his face and body is bound to attract. To the point that, girls back in school would skip class to camp outside the window of his class just to stare and daydream about him. Sehun still recognizes the same features from when he was still too young. The same plushy lips and delicate eyes, just now enriched with a jaw sharp like a blade and high cheekbones.

 

Despite the bags under his eyes and the slight paleness of his natural tan skin, Jongin looks a far cry from being a demon host. Usually, the victims lose tons of weight, and the vivacity in their eyes. It's nothing but gross. But not for Jongin.

 

Jongin has to be pretty even when he's supposed to look fatigued.

 

Sehun's outgrown him, he notices. Just by a couple of centimeters, but it's noticeable. Sehun's also slightly broader than him now, the opposite of what they looked the last time they met. Sehun would be itching to tease him about it, if it wasn't for the fact that they're basically complete strangers to each other now.

 

"Hello, I'm Kim Jongin. I'm at your disposal." He introduces curtly and coldly, almost automatically, as though he's done it countless time before in a short period of time.

 

Tears of joy and warm hugs weren't an option among Sehun's expectations. Still, a pinch of disappointment stings his insides when Jongin doesn't spare as much as a single glance towards him.

 

Overall, it's good to see that Jongin is well, incredible as it may seem.

 

"Hello, I'm Park Chanyeol and this is my partner Oh Sehun." Chanyeol greets back, bowing to show reverence.

 

They stroll down to the dining room, which is just as spacious and flawlessly clean like the other areas. Each of them quietly claims a seat around the large table set with a variety of nibbles and drinks that could possibly feed an entire army. Sehun settles for some chocolate chips just to have something to munch on while interrogation follows. That's the boring part. Sehun's all about the action out in the field.

 

"I'm glad you came. I hope all the money I'm investing on you is not a waste." Jongin comments, tone bordering on uncharacteristically rudeness.

 

The grumpiness and arrogance is new to Jongin. It doesn't suit him in any way. Sehun doesn't appreciate it at all.

 

"Jongin, they'll be staying with us for the time being. We must get along well to work together and find a way out of this. This is really important." His aunt reprehends by his side, and Jongin rolls his petulant eyes.

 

"Anyway, just to make things clear. We'll have to make contact with the entity first before we can figure out how to defeat them. Knowing that much, you must get possessed until we make progress. Is that alright?" Chanyeol tells him as places a tablet onto the granite surface of the table, his sternness taking over. While Sehun prefers fighting, Chanyeol excels at pretty much every other task. From doing the initial talking to perceiving every single detail about every single supernatural beast to existence.

 

"It's not like I have an option anyway." Jongin mutters, sinking into the leather seat as though he's bored out of his mind. Or hopeless.

 

"Also, I've got a few questions to ask and I need you to be honest with your answers. Every piece of information can be helpful for us."

 

"Ask away." Jongin prodes, propping his elbow on the table to rest a hand under his chin.

 

"Is there any spot in the house where you feel the entity's presence more strongly?"

 

"My room," He answers with certainty. "I mean, the fucker follows me everywhere, but I feel like there's a heavier and darker presence in my room mostly. I've tried sleeping in different rooms, but he gets me either way."

 

Typical.

 

"How long have you been experiencing demon possession?"

 

"About two months."

 

Not long.

 

"How often?"

 

"It wasn't very frequent at first, but now it's nearly every night."

 

The demon has attached and made residency.

 

"Always at night?"

 

"Yeah, I haven't slept in so long I have no idea why I'm still standing."

 

"Don't you take naps during the day? I heard they work some magic." Sehun belittles, swallowing the sweet taste of the cookie. Surprisingly, Jongin doesn't retort. He bites the inside of his cheek instead.

 

"I-- I can't. I have nightmares." Jongin reasons, scratching at his nape. "I can't remember them vividly, but I know he's there."

 

The demon wants to communicate.

 

"Do you remember what happens while you're under possession?"

 

Jongin pauses, running his fingers through luscious hair strands.

 

"No," He replies, warily. "I black out completely."

 

That's likely.

 

But something seems off judging by Jongin's hesitation.

 

"Have you noticed any bruises or marks on your body that might have been caused while you were blacked out?"

 

"No,"

 

Sehun snaps at that.

 

"Come on man, you gotta give us something to work on. Stop being so clueless."

 

"Sorry, next time a demon possesses me I'll make sure to bring out a pen and a sketchbook to make you some notes." Jongin deadpans, fixing him with an annoyed look.

 

"Jesus..." Chanyeol scolds both Sehun and Jongin's pettiness. He must have caught up on the underlying tension filling the room. Sehun hopes he won't ask about it later, because he doesn't have a clue of what to explain of this without sounding like childishness.

 

"Can we get a look at your room, then?" Chanyeol proceeds, and soon after they're heading upstairs.

 

 

 

 

 

The bedroom is what a rich boy's room is supposed to look like. A king sized bed with silk sheets spread neatly, all types of technological assets that kids are obsessed with nowadays. A bunch of other utensils and fancy furnitures that Sehun ignores altogether to inspect the abnormality that stands out to his eyes. All the mirrors are covered by thick blankets, even what Sehun supposes must the biggest TV hanging by the wall.

 

"Why are all the mirrors covered?" He asks, as he scans further around the room.

 

"I'm avoiding reflections," Comes Jongin's shaky reply. "I see him through them sometimes. It's my own reflection, but it doesn't move accordingly."

 

"I see," Chanyeol murmurs, lifting a dusty blanket to peek at one of the mirrors. "Do you have any type of restrictions? Allergies, phobias, physical conditions? We should avoid getting you killed in the process."

 

Thoughtfully, Jongin pinches the bridge of his nose. "Hmm, I don't drink alcohol?"

 

Chanyeol notes that down all the same on his tablet, eyes focusing on the data he's gotten thus far.

 

"Any closer friends who are aware of what you're going through at the moment?"

 

"I can't exactly come up to my friends and say 'hey I'm being possessed by a demon every night." Jongin snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. "But in case you're wondering, I've been absent from college. I don't exactly need a job, and I have no social life. I haven't really interacted with others apart from my aunt and my dogs. Am I being resourceful enough?" He inquires pointedly, shooting glares at Sehun who's watching him skeptically from across the room.

 

"You're doing great so far, Jongin." It's Chanyeol's resigned response. "Anything else you might tell us about the entity? Something you might have picked up about them?"

 

"Not really. He must be having plenty of fun with me."

 

Sehun's brow creases at that statement. There must be something Jongin's not sharing with them. Whether he's hiding something out of fear or to protect himself, Sehun will put those pieces together eventually.

 

"According to my research, there are no recent cases of missing people or mass murders in the province, so we can assume the demon is not on a killing spree. We must figure out what they're up to, though."

 

Chanyeol continues, skimming through his notes, attentively.

 

"That'd be lovely, me a serial killer."

 

"Hopefully, it won't come to that. Once we learn his name, we'll be able to force a lot of info out of him."

 

"I know his name." Jongin says, sighing tiredly. All heads turn shocked to him.

 

"Excuse me?" Sehun sputters.

 

"I said I already know his name," Jongin repeats, more audibly this time. "The demon's name is Kai."

  


 

 

 

 

"This is odd. Demons don't go around handing their names like that. It's their weakness." Sehun frowns, glancing inquisitively at his partner.

 

"Not to mention, I've never heard of a demon named Kai. I need to do some more research, I--" Chanyeol halts, scratching frantically at the sides of his head. He whines loudly, shutting his eyes tightly.

 

"Aunt, can you take him downstairs? He won't stop fidgeting until he finds something on the entity." Suggests Sehun, familiar with Chanyeol's patterns. Mrs Kim looks a little shaken up, but obliges in the end.

 

"I'll have a word with Jongin, real quick, okay?" Sehun tells her, with the brightest smile he can muster to keep her calm as she leads a tormented Chanyeol outside. Sighing, he pushes the door closed behind him and glances at Jongin’s indifference.

 

"Did I just solve the case for you, guys? Do you just have to yell his name a few times and it's done?" Jongin questions with genuine hope, as if it could actually be this simple. He seems a little confused about Sehun's bluntness and Chanyeol's frustration, and Sehun’s only willing to let his naivety pass because it's Jongin, and he's always been a bit too optimistic about things.

 

"Of course not," Sehun answers, plopping down on the bed. "From what we've got so far, this one's gonna be tough to deal with. There's definitely something fishy about them."

 

"Sweet..." Jongin mumbles, settling down next to Sehun. There's a moment of silence, that feels a lot like old times when they used to be comfortable in each other's company without the use of many words. Only this time, everything is twisted up. They're not friends anymore. Time and distance drifted them apart.

 

"We should do the first session tonight, are you ready?" Sehun questions then, nudging Jongin's shin with the tip of his boot.

 

"Sure,"

 

"No you're not." Sehun immediately disagrees. "We need you strong and healthy, you look like trash."

 

Jongin pouts, and that is the look he used to see on him, the one that matches him entirely. The one Sehun liked the most. It's still just as endearing as he remembered.

 

"Will you like, hurt me or something?" Jongin questions, barely above a whisper. He looks worried and tired and so small.

 

Sehun doesn't know what he's been through before, what he's tried to do to get rid of this entity, to keep them away. It's never an easy process, and there's always pain and struggles whenever Sehun is battling against a demon. He wants to tell Jongin that, but what he says instead is sounds a little less frightening.

 

"We'll try not to. But everything is possible depending on the situation."

 

"How exciting," Jongin drawls.

 

Wordlessly, Sehun reaches a hand inside his jacket, and pulls out something secretive and dear to him. A small hoop containing a horsehair mesh constructed of strings and yarns, decorated with feathers and beads, is taken out from the inside pocket and he hands it to Jongin.

 

"Take this."

 

Jongin stares, curiosity brimming his eyes. "What is that?"

 

"A dreamcatcher. Put it under the pillow, and it'll keep the nightmares away."

 

"Isn't this yours?" Jongin blinks up at him. "Won't you need it?"

 

Once upon a time, Sehun couldn't sleep without one. Haunted by his own nightmares based on his own internal fears. It was a gift from his father, from when he first started telling him ghost stories. At that time, Sehun didn't think he'd need the token to escape from actual ghosts one day. Sehun tells himself he's only giving something this personal to Jongin because they need him impregnable for tonight, nothing more. He'll get it back later.

 

"Nightmares don't scare me anymore." He shrugs, compliantly.

 

"That's fucked up."

 

Welcome to his life.

 

"Also this," Sehun adds, taking out a new item to Jongin’s eyes. "It's a tracking device." He explains, holding up a silver ring, with a red sparkling stone sitting on top, with set rows of little diamonds hugging the counters of the band.

 

He fiddles the round band around his knuckles before grabbing Jongin's hand to slide it down his ring finger. It fits snugly, both in size and appearance. He realizes Jongin's shiver under his touch, and he can't fight his urge to smirk at that.

 

"I'm guessing demons don't go out carrying their phones." Jongin says jokingly, bringing his outstretched palm up to examine the jewelry. It's a fake one, but leaves Jongin flattered anyway.

 

"You can keep those. Once you get some sleep you'll be less cranky. We'll get you some food, then you'll be ready for tonight."

 

Jongin nods, thanking him as he tucks the catcher under his pillow like instructed. Head tilted, Sehun watches him closely. He reminds himself that he's here exclusively for the job, not to make amends and beg forgiveness. If it wasn't for the entity taking Jongin, of all people, as hostage, then this reencounter would probably never even happen.

 

"Listen, can I request something? For tonight?" Jongin's question interrupts Sehun's inner discussion, and his mind backpedals to reality.

 

"That depends. I can't promise anything."

 

Jongin swallows, hesitates a little. A faint blush creeps up to his cheeks.

 

"Can you not let him go out? Just for one night. I'm physically tired, I need a break." Jongin pleads, eyes unfocused.

 

"Jongin, we need to know where he's been visiting, what he's planning and what he needs you for. The sooner we know the better." Sehun reasons, scrupulously. All the bickering from minutes ago have dissipated, giving place to their old sense of familiarity, of blind trust. Some things don't seem to ever change after all.

 

"Maybe not tonight, but soon, okay?" Sehun promises, but Jongin’s still reluctant.

 

"It's just- What if--" He trails off, gesturing at nothing.

 

"It's okay. Whatever it is, we won't judge you. It's not you, it's them using you. Remember that."

 

"Okay," Jongin slumps his shoulders then, in acceptance.

 

"Just hold on. Just a little longer. I've never let a demon escape before, and I won't let that happen now." Just a while back Sehun couldn't see the point of broken, half heartedly promises, and yet here he is making one he doesn't entirely know himself if he can keep.

 

There's a pressure, an expectation to reach. There are remaining feelings to keep at bay. There's a responsibility heavier than before this time and Sehun is ignoring all of it to keep Jongin safe. His friend, his... something special that he had no choice but hurt him in the past, without never finding the time to figure out what he really meant for him. Because he knows the obvious conclusion. One that he's not ready to admit.

 

"So, this is what you really do, uh? Who knew." Jongin says, unsatisfyingly.

 

Who knew that this is the life Sehun would choose, that he wouldn't be able to avoid.

 

"It's who I am, yeah." He chuckles, to light the mood up a bit. "I know this is a lot to take in, but I need you to be strong, got it?" Sehun taps him twice on the shoulder.

 

"Go get that sleep now." He commands, pushing himself off the bed to make his way out.

 

"Wait," Jongin's hand curls around his wrist, and he gently tugs Sehun's hand closer. His wild eyes, his parted lips and his speechlessness makes a compassion blossom within Sehun.

 

Jongin's scared. All his tough facade completely dropped as he worries at his lip and his eyes dart everywhere except at Sehun's. Jongin doesn't want to be alone.

 

"I'll be right outside." Sehun rasps as Jongin watches him through the hair falling over his eyes. His hand falls lightly to his side and he slowly lets himself lie down on the bed in silence, back turned to Sehun as he curls his body up to hug his knees to his chest. Sehun stares, with a million unfamiliar feelings swimming in his heart.

 

As he closes the door to give privacy and peace to Jongin, Sehun realizes he doesn't want to leave him either.

  


 

 

 

 

 

It starts with the lights flickering maniacally and a heavy, cold wind whooshing through the room. The clock reads 11:11, and the hunters ready themselves for their first encounter with the demon. Bible and rosary in hands, Chanyeol shares a quick glance of warning with Sehun, who tightens his grip around the handle of the dagger.

 

"He's coming." Chanyeol whispers when the air gets tense, and the doors and windows start shaking.

 

Maids and employees were sent home for the night along with Aunt Kim, since their presence could put them in unavoidably danger and give advantages to the entity to strike and use them against the hunters.

 

Tonight, the mansion is their fighting ring.

 

"Guys, I think he's here." Jongin calls from inside the room, glancing anxiously at Sehun who's standing in position by the door, stepping behind the lines of salt trailed around every entrance and exit.

 

Jongin grasps the sheets under his fingertips, as his bed, where we was supposed to be feigning sleep, starts shaking violently.

 

Suddenly, Jongin's body jolts to convulsions, his joints twisting in inhuman angles, gurgling sounds coming deep from his throat as his eyes roll to the back of his head.

 

Despite years of witnessing this exact same scene unfolding in front of his eyes to many different previous hosts, this time something stirs inside Sehun, like acid running inside his veins, shredding every inch of his being apart.

 

Bolting upright, Jongin's body stills abruptly, shoulders slouched as he hangs his head low, covering his face with his long bangs. Everything stops. The flickering of the lights, the wind, the tremors. Sehun holds his breath as he wills himself to stand still. As much as he wants to run towards Jongin and check on him, make sure that he's okay and shield him from any evil forces, he can't do much but wait. Worse than that, attack him if needed.

 

The silence is deafening, and Sehun’s heart pounds maddeningly fast in his chest. When Jongin finally lifts his head, he's still the same, apart from his lunatic green eyes. He cranes his neck, stretches his limbs, making himself comfortable in the confines of Jongin’s body. He grins then, satisfied and fulfilled.

 

It's Kai.

 

"Seems like I've got company." He notes, and when his gaze cruises with Sehun's across the room, a fond smile spreads over his lips. That's a peculiar reaction from a demon facing a hunter.

 

"Kai!" Chanyeol shouts, a common attempt to disturb the demon. Kai turns his head in reflex, and scowls at Chanyeol. Swinging his arm fixedly in the air, an invisible force pushes Chanyeol back, traps him viciously against the wall making the bible fall uselessly to the floor. Chanyeol strains against the force, to no avail.

 

Sehun watches, weighing his options of attack. He finds himself hesitating for a moment while he focuses on the mesmerizing glint of Kai's green eyes. until Kai lunges forward to haul him against the door.

 

"Oh Sehun. You came, finally." A hand clutches at Sehun's throat, squeezing hard enough to cause him to choke momentarily.

 

"You look so much better in person. So hot." Kai breathes out, loosening his grasp. He presses up his chest against Sehun’s and he's cold. So cold it makes Sehun shudder involuntarily.

 

"How do you know my name?" Sehun barks, struggling to push Kai away from him, from his personal space.

 

Kai's lips quirk up in a smirk as he tilts Sehun's head backward to take a deliberate look over his features. He nuzzles up the side of Sehun’s face, sniffs him as he hums in delight.

 

"I know everything about you, baby. I've been waiting for so long."

 

"What do you want? Why do you need Jongin?" Sehun hisses out in question. The game is on now, it's time to press for answers and come up with a way to save Jongin.

 

"Hmmm... Why don't you say my name first, sweety? I wanna hear you say it."

 

"Screw you. Answer my question." Sehun insists, motioning to Chanyeol to stay put by the wall.

 

"Nope. I like playing hard to get. I want you to chase me first. Quite literally." Jongin lets out an amused laugh, as he steps back and releases Sehun to freedom.

 

Taking the opportunity, Sehun strikes, knife in hand to impale the demon. Reaching nothing, He staggers up in the air, feet sweeping under him. There's a poof of dark smoke where Kai once stood, he's nowhere to be seen any longer.  

 

"Did the motherfucker just teleport?" Chanyeol gapes, falling to the floor as the force dissipates along with Kai.

 

This is new and unheard of. A teleporting demon. It reduces their plans to a shameful nothing. Taken aback, Sehun fishes out his phone from a pocket to scroll down the tracking app. The red dot blinks incessantly through many spots around their outskirts. Seemingly, it has a set destination as it moves ahead in a straight path.

 

"Fuck, it's moving towards HongDae." Sehun exclaims, dashing towards the exit. "Let's go!"

 

With their plans drastically turned into something unpredictable, the hunters rush to action, to chase the demon through a long night ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Sehun are 24, Chanyeol is 26  
> Jongin and Sehun were friends from age 15 to 19
> 
>  
> 
> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Jongin is a demisexual character who's forced to have sex with strangers while possessed. None of that is described here, but it is mentioned,
> 
> Song at the club: Oh La La, by Mr Da Nos

  
  


"How are we supposed to catch a teleporting demon, for God's sake?" Chanyeol yells at the tablet laying over his lap as he grips tightly at the car door handle. The seat belt scratches the skin of his naked collarbones faintly when the vehicle takes a sharp bend, skipping through red lights and expertly dodging pedestrians.

 

The car is running at an increasingly speed, tires screeching against asphalt every time it turns around corners, leaving figures of lights and stunned people on their path. They push past the waiting traffic and across the intersection, traffic from left and right braking hard. One car dents the back of another.

 

"He wants me to find him. It's a game. He'll stop at some point." Sehun replies, fingers digging into the material of the wheel. Sehun shoves his foot harder into the pedal when he notices the red dot swarming ahead through the map on the gps.

 

"How does he even know you?" Chanyeol questions over the loud sounds of the city. "Do you think he's-?"

 

"The demon who killed my parents and took away your father? Possibly." 

 

In other words, the demon who's been the main reason for their hunting from day one. The one they've never been able to track before, and hardly ever gotten any type of information about. The one Sehun needs to catch to avenge his parents' death and hopefully find Chanyeol's father. The one demon who twisted up Sehun's life and wrote a tragic destiny for him.

 

Both hunters have been obsessed ever since, working tirelessly to chase every single supernatural being they come across in order to reach their greatest enemy to ever exist. 

 

It's not Kai, the eyes are not the same. An old, buried fading memory whispers in his mind, guides him to coherence. It's not Kai but he might be a lead. 

 

"He might be just tricking us," He supposes then, baring his teeth.

 

Either way, Kai knows him, said that he was waiting for him. His unawareness leaves Sehun puzzled and angry, even though he knows that this might just be the demon's intentions. 

 

Chanyeol announces. "He stopped moving. There." He points to one of the many spots ahead cluttered across the city street. After hitting the brakes and quickly pulling over, Sehun scans over the building, brain hacking to form a plan, putting to use his skills of a hunter. People flow like rivers on the sidewalk, swirling around each other on the wide avenue with wilted trees, buildings towering on each side.

 

Elyxion Club is quite small for a club, probably not as popular as others, but definitely just as packed if the amount of people standing on the line by the entrance is anything to go by. Colorful fluorescent neon lights flicker above the decorative sign and loud muffled music can be heard emerging from inside. 

 

"A night club. Amazing." Chanyeol snorts as he unbuckles the belt. 

 

"The place is filled with people. We can't attack." Sehun notices, slamming the door shut after getting off the car.

 

"You get in from the back side, I'll try to find him in there. When you get my sign, find a way to evacuate the place. Maybe cut off the electricity or something." He instructs, turning to storm off towards his destination. 

 

"Got it."

 

Sehun slips into the crowd. Blending through the next in line crew at the entrance, he offers a friendly smile to the security guard and steps inside easily and unnoticed. 

 

The place is badly lit and some mindless techno pumps loudly as a crowd of people grind explicitly against each other on the dance floor, as though they're fused with the music. 

 

Beneath dry ice smoke, everything he sees is more shadow than anything particular, people are nothing more than heat and light glistening off their sweaty faces and shiny accessories. Several pairs of indecent hands surge up to tug and grope Sehun, who slaps them away and squeezes through the narrow but charged space. Couples are making out, others are graphically displaying sexual acts. In the center, there's a huge cage with a naked girl putting on a show for an audience as she takes up two cocks inside her mouth. By the balcony, people are laughing hysterically and shouting incentives to chug more alcohol, spilling drinks and breaking glasses. Others are vomiting and passing out in drunk spurs. Lines of coke are sniffled up, as strippers dance sensually around poles to enlighten the party. It's filthy and obscene. Sehun's stomach twists in discomfort. 

 

He spots Kai on top of the main bar, with his tongue shoved down a woman's throat and a horny guy clinging to his back, sucking a hickey to his neck as they move accordingly to the lazy beat.

 

Sehun halts in his tracks, feeling a jolt to his heart that turns his blood to ice as he grunts to himself. 

 

Magnetically, Kai snaps his eyes open and unhooks himself off the girl, a trail of saliva licking their mouths. He glances straight towards Sehun, and a wicked smirk decorates his lips. The blissed out girl is pushed aside as Kai turns and stands tall over Sehun, right at the edge of the balcony. Sehun stares right back, scowling at him. His eyes travel down the long expanse of Kai's body, taking in his flamboyant choice of outfit. 

 

Leather, tight pants squeeze Kai's long legs and thin hips, leaving nothing to imagination of what's underneath, displaying the outlines of his dick. A see through crop top exposes the tanned skin of his torso, the firm muscles of his abdomen. His eyes are painted with eyeliner and smudged mascara on his lashes, his neck hugged by a thick black choker. High heels boots make him seem incredibly taller and menacing. It's the complete opposite of what Jongin looks like.

 

"I knew you'd come to me." Kai muses, jumping off the balcony and landing flawlessly on his feet. "I want you so much. Dance with me, baby." 

 

Sehun allows him to inch closer and wrap his arms around his shoulders. Kai sways his hips rhythmically, chuckling lightly when Sehun doesn't follow, stays still and glares at him. Kai smells like alcohol and weed and Jongin’s sweet cologne. A strange combination. 

 

"What do you want with Jongin?" He tries again, dipping his head back to look up at Kai. With the heels, he stands taller than Sehun. Kai can pull it all off effortlessly and Sehun hates it. 

 

The sharp tip of the dagger presses down against Kai's naked waist, and he jolts in shock. "That's kinky. I like it."

 

"Don't test me. Answer me." Sehun presses deeper, enough to cut and Kai gasps. He enjoys it, the abrupt sting of pain. Kai finally takes a step back, providing air to enter Sehun's lungs. 

 

"Well, look at him. Jongin's is pretty, hot and healthy." Kai spreads out his arms, does a quick twirl to show off his attractiveness. "On top of all that, he's pure." He adds, cackling when he catches sight of Sehun's breath hitching. 

 

"Yeah, I was surprised too. Jongin's a virgin. A perfect vessel."

 

Strangely, Kai's deep voice rings louder than the music in Sehun's ears, inside his mind. Demon techniques and such. For some reason, it makes Sehun a little disoriented.

 

"What do you need him for?" Sehun ignores his previous revelation. Although it clarifies his suspicions, it's not his business. Judging is not an option. He's already failed Jongin tonight, and he can't mess up any further. 

 

Kai rolls his eyes, before plunging to reattach himself around Sehun, running his hands teasingly down his sides. 

 

"So many questions. Why don't you kiss me first?" Kai leans in closer, trying to capture Sehun's lips in a kiss that is dodged determinedly by him. Kai groans, pulls him impossibly closer to slot a thigh in between Sehun’s legs. His lips are glistening, plush and pink and Sehun catches himself marveling at them, licking his own lips in return.  

 

Those are Jongin's lips, this is Jongin's body pressed against his, eliciting unexpected reactions out of Sehun. Like the dizziness buzzing in his brain. Slowly, Sehun’s eyes start fluttering close as he feels Kai's cold breath ghosting over his lips. 

 

Then the lights shut off. Chanyeol's precise timing. 

 

Desperate screams and shocked shrieks erupt around them, as a sea of bodies bump blindly into Sehun, dashing for the nearest emergency exit. Kai's gone, and so is Sehun's sanity.

  
  
  
  


The moon shines prettily outside, and when silence returns to his surroundings, Sehun spins over his own calves, eyes searching. 

 

"Where are you?" He shouts into the dark, empty alley just behind the Club.

 

"Kai!"

 

"Yes, I like it when you say my name." Kai's voice rings again, deep inside his mind. Sehun scrunches up his face and rubs at his temples to accommodate to the foreign sensation. 

 

"Show yourself." He demands, hastily. 

 

"But I wanna play some more," Kai whines. "And I'm just getting started."

 

"Fine," Sehun huffs. "Let's see if you can resist this."

 

Taking out his dagger again, Sehun rolls up the sleeve of his jacket, and without hesitation, he stabs the skin of his own forearm into a considerably long cut, just deep enough to extract blood. It gushes thickly out of the wound, dribbling down his elbow and he clenches his teeth to mask the pain. He can take this. He's taken worse before. 

 

"I smell good, don't I?" He raises his arm up to the sky, hoping that the scent of fresh human blood will lure Kai in.

 

"I bet you taste so good, Hunnie." Kai whispers right into his ear, and Sehun spins in attack. He pushes Kai brutally against a wall, aiming his dagger at his jugular and Kai moans in response. 

 

Sehun almost slashes through his throat, until he reminds himself again that, this is Jongin's body. He's still there, defenselessly waiting to be rescued. 

 

"Why do you need Jongin?" He repeats for what seems to be the millionth time, and he's not about to stop until he finds reasonable answers.

 

"Aw, you care so much about him. It's touching." Jongin coos, enveloping his own hands around Sehun's to bury the blade into his flesh.

 

"He cares about you just as much, you know. He's been in love with you all this time."

 

"Bullshit." Sehun snarls, his hand shakes a little. 

 

"He's one really loyal human. Honestly, Jongin is such a gift to me," Kai says, amusedly. "Imagine how thrilled I was when I found him and got access to his memories. I saw you there, Sehun."

 

Sehun purses his lips, feels the sweat running down the sides of his face. Kai is tempting him, he won't fall for that. 

 

"You haven't answered my question. I'm getting impatient." He warns, pressing him harder against the bricks.

 

"Oh yeah, the answer is you, Sehun." Kai drawls. "I want you, I want to be yours. That's why I'm using Jongin. He's your weakness."

 

There's no smirk now, no playfulness. Only sheer determination and something akin to adoration. Sehun lowers his guard for a second, dwelling over the demon's confession. 

 

"Get your facts straight, I don't even like Jongin." He lies in order to gain some advantage. Kai shouldn't know about any of his weaknesses, much less about his history with Jongin. 

 

"Ouch, you're really upsetting him right now. He won't be pleased when he gets back."

 

"What?"

 

"Didn't you know?" Kai asks, feigning surprise. "Damn, then he lied to you. Jongin remembers everything. All the fun me and him have together. I make sure he doesn't forget any of it."

 

"I'm going to kill you, demon." Sehun hisses out, voice faltering in anger. He wants nothing more than make Kai pay for all the horrors he's making Jongin put up with, but there's nothing he can do without hurting Jongin as well in the process. 

 

Sehun's lost.

 

"Killing me won't make Jongin's little heart any less broken," Kai counters, revealing one of his dimples into a new sly grin. "You'll just keep hurting him. Just like you did when you left him all those years ago."

 

Raged, Sehun lifts his weapon and dives it down to stab the wall, just by Kai's head. The demon laughs, before his lips part and his green eyes disappear into blankness. A black shadow blows out of his mouth in aggressive retchings, and flies away through the air, fusing with the blackness of the clouds and melting into nothing. 

 

Sehun catches Jongin's unconscious body into his arms, and shouts desperately for Chanyeol's aid.

  
  
  
  
  


When Sehun wakes up, Jongin is staring. His chocolate brown and innocent eyes are back, so is his delicacy and natural features. Sehun just stares back, content that he managed to bring Jongin home alive.

 

Chanyeol is passed out on an armchair next to the bed, and Sehun's mind travels back to the previous night. How he had to deal with Sehun's mental breakdown and Jongin’s unconscious state.   

 

For the first time, Sehun couldn't control his agitation before a demon. He felt anger and despair, impatience and frustration. He felt fear. Not for him, but for Jongin. He felt remorse for him too, for all the struggles he's going through. Sehun doesn't remember the last time he felt this much, that he was so affected by something. Usually, he's collected, careless and fearless. He realizes that protecting Jongin takes a lot of risks to his job and his own life. He also realizes he doesn't care. As long as Jongin’s fine.

 

"You are hurt." Jongin whispers, glancing at the open, raw wound onto Sehun's skin. The arm is laid over Jongin's middle and it feels a little numb. They fell asleep like this last night, with Jongin snuggling up against his chest as he repeated over and over that he was okay, and that he was thankful. If Sehun is not mistaken, he thinks he was babbling nonsenses too, saying he was sorry. He does feel sorry and totally confused, whatsoever. 

 

"It's nothing." Sehun says, dismissively. "How do you feel?"

 

"Not as tired. I feel safer."

 

He smiles, and they take in each other's company for the longest time. Reluctantly, Sehun’s mouth opens, and then closes again, unsure of what to say. What to ask.

 

"Oh my God, boys. How long have you been back?" Mrs Kim barges in, exasperatedly and the three of them startle to complete awake. "Are you all alright?"

 

"Sorry, we passed out as soon as we got in. We're fine." Chanyeol says, practically stumbling out of the armchair. His big eyes are puffy and he looks a bit groggy. 

 

Subtly, Jongin rolls away to the other side of the bed, leaving Sehun's side cold and empty. 

 

"You need to tell me, how was it. What--Jesus, Jongin. What are you wearing, darling?" His aunt wheezes, glancing scandalized at Jongin’s fashion. 

 

"No idea. I feel so weird in them." Jongin shrinks himself in embarrassment, hiding his frame with a blanket around his shoulders.

 

The look on his aunt's eyes saddens. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

 

"I am fine, aunt. Don't worry."

 

Sehun wonders what she has seen before. In what forms Kai has shocked her. Does she even comprehend the extent of all this?

 

"And you, son. You are hurt. I'm going to take care of that for you." She asserts, pulling a disgusted face at Sehun's bloody jacket.

 

"It's fine," He reassures her, waving his arm in the air to confirm his statement. A quick glance is exchanged with Chanyeol then, and he nods promptly, no words needed between them to communicate.

 

"Ma'am, can we go downstairs?" Chanyeol suggest casually, rising to his feet to stretch his limbs. "I'll fill you in. I think Jongin needs some privacy."

 

"Sure, I'm going to cook you all some lunch. You seem like you need it." She agrees, gesturing to the hunter to follow her. The room grows quiet as they leave and shut the door, and through the corner of his eye, Sehun sees Jongin tensing. 

 

Enough time or spirit to talk last night couldn't be found. There's a lot of things that need explanation, and others that need to be handled with care. The events from last night must be talked through, but Sehun doesn't have a single clue from where to start. 

 

"How was it? Any progress?" It's Jongin who speaks first, in an attempt to end the awkwardness. 

 

"Not really," Sehun replies, blatantly. "We managed to get you home soon, though."

 

"Thanks? At least I caught some sleep." 

 

There's another pause, and Jongin shifts awkwardly, avoids looking Sehun in the eye.

 

"The demons knows me." Sehun mumbles, noticing Jongin's eyes widening.

 

Jongin glances up at him. "Really? How?"

 

He's still faking loss memory, apparently. 

 

"I don't you. I thought you would."

 

"Wha- what are you saying?" Jongin pales, stammers.

 

"If you know, you can just tell me, okay?"

 

Sehun breathes in slowly, and reveals. "He might be related to the demon who killed my parents."

 

Jongin gasps in astonishment. "Fuck, is that how it happened?"

 

"Yes, and I've been hunting them ever since. It's been years and I've got nothing."

 

Jongin stares at the ground, and nods solemnly. Sehun persists. "So if you know something, anything, you have to tell me." 

 

"I don't know anything, I'm sorry Sehun." He pauses, and fiddles with the loose strings of the blanket  before he whispers, "I wish I could help."

 

"Don't give me that, Jongin. You don't need to lie to me."

 

"I'm-- I was..."

 

"Why did you lie Jongin? He told me you remember everything. That could be crucial information to the case."

 

"I was ashamed." Jongin confesses irrevocably. "The demon doesn't do much, really. He goes here and there hooking up with strangers. Doing all types of obscenity. He's insatiable." He pauses, and shakes his head as the repressed memory starts to automatically play behind his eyelids, "But, a guy like me shouldn't be complaining, right? I'm supposed to be getting laid on the regular, because that's what normal people do."

 

Sehun studies Jongin's expression, and tries to see if there's any guilty in his eyes.

 

He's drowning in it.

 

"It is not okay without your consent," Sehun reaches his hand forward, and gently strokes Jongin's thigh as Jongin’s bottom lip quivers and as the back of his hand rubs at his eyes furiously. "It's abusive and traumatic."

 

"This is different for me. I'm not into casual sex. It's weird, I know. But I can't feel sexually attracted to just anyone, not without feeling a bond to them." Jongin says without inflection, and Sehun's never seen Jongin so fragile, so dejected.

 

"It's like I'm getting constantly raped." He spits through gritted teeth. Sehun concludes that Jongin is relying on him with something important and personal. 

 

_ Can you not let him go out? _ He remembers Jongin asking, almost begging and it makes total sense now.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sehun offers, quietly. 

 

And there he is, feeling again. Only now it's sorrow and unfairness mixed with affection and pride and relief and... something else he can't quite put his finger on.

 

"No, it can be too complex for you. I need to change, I need a shower. I feel gross." Jongin springs up from the bed, lets the blanket slide down his sides to reveal his body still cladded with the outfit from last night. When he walks past him, Sehun grabs his wrist impulsively, and Jongin peers down at him through his bangs.

 

"Wait, Jongin," He begins, avoiding Jongin's tempting abs right under his peripheral vision. "The things I told the demon last night... I didn't--" Jongin tenses up, and Sehun's about to backpedal on his sentence before he glances up to see Jongin's head nodding slowly.

 

"Yeah, it's fine. I get it." Jongin disregards. "Don't believe everything Kai says either. He's completely unreliable and he really enjoys humiliating me."

 

"I know," Sehun sighs, thinking back to all the things he heard that night.

 

_ You're hurting Jongin. _

_ He's still in love with you. _

 

The fact is, Sehun doesn't know where Kai's lies end and his truth begins.

 

"Don't worry, Jongin. We'll figure something out."

 

Jongin gently pulls his wrist away, shrugs and just leaves.

  
  
  


Later, reunited around at the dining room, Chanyeol dumps a bunch of old books, scribbled notes and the tablet onto the table. At the end, Jongin is sitting with his knees up, supporting a cup of hot tea onto them. Although he doesn't seem to be tired, he does look like he'd rather be anywhere other than there, having that discussion. 

 

"Here's what we know so far about the entity." Chanyeol starts, rubbing his palms together in anticipation. 

 

"I couldn't find any records on Kai himself, but the data we've managed to collect on our own is pretty useful."

 

This time, Sehun's the one seated by Jongin's side and he nods in comprehension as Chanyeol speaks.

 

"Kai is a mirror moving demon. The good news is, there's a ritual we can perform later in order to trap him permanently inside a black mirror. Until then, Jongin should keep avoiding reflections."

 

Jongin nods, listen attentively. 

 

"Kai seems to have a weird obsession with Sehun. We still don't know the reason why, but we'll keep using Sehun as bait to attract the demon to our advantage."

 

Sehun shrugs when Jongin glances towards him inquisitively. He's accustomed with demons chasing him. 

 

"Any assumptions as to why he's inclined to Sehun?" Chanyeol asks, squinting at Jongin. He's still a little suspicious that Jongin knows more than he tells.

 

"Maybe I got popular in Hell." Sehun answers instead, chuckling. 

 

Chanyeol sighs."We'll find that out eventually." He continues then. 

 

"Most importantly, Kai is definitely a sexual demon. Jongin is currently a matching vessel since he's a virgin. Although you've had engaged in sexual activities while under Kai's possession, you're still technically a virgin since you haven't had sex with anyone on your own consent and sobriety."

 

At that, Jongin blushes erratically, but makes no comment. 

 

"We can just find you a nice lady, and we can solve this part easily."

 

When Sehun sees Jongin gulping, his lip quivering, he interjects. "Hyung, this is presumptuous and offensive. We shouldn't force him to do anything he's not comfortable with."

 

Chanyeol's brow creases. 

 

"What? Why? Are you waiting until marriage or something?"

 

"No, it's not that." Jongin mumbles, blushing up to his ears.

 

"I'm sure you must know some people who might be down to... business with you." 

 

"I do not."

 

"Then, are you small?"

 

Mortified, Sehun feels his soul leaving his body. This shouldn't be this awkward. It is a necessary talk, just adults debating about their clients sexual life. Or the lack of it, in Jongin’s case. 

 

"I am not small." Jongin huffs. 

 

"Sexually impotent?"

 

"Hyung!" Sehun interveins, noticing Jongin's disturbed expression. 

 

"Are you gay? ‘Cause we can just get you a nice dude, if you want." 

 

"Oh God," Sehun sinks down his seat, scrubbing at his face. The idea of Jongin with other people just bothers him. And after the conversation he had with Jongin earlier, a meaningless fuck wouldn't do Jongin any better. 

 

"Listen, I know I'm being rude here, but this is the fastest and simplest way to weaken the demon. If there's any trauma preventing you from do it, you need to overcome that."

 

The thing is, Chanyeol wouldn't understand, even Sehun’s knowledge is limited. What could be offensive to Jongin, what could sound uneducated to say. Not that it should matter under their circumstances. It matters to Sehun though, he never wants to discriminate, especially Jongin. 

 

"Hyung, this isn't-- you sound so ignorant. Look, we should deal with this later." He debates, and Chanyeol fixes him with an incredulous look.

 

"I need the demon to be strong for now. I think I can get more information out of him." He explains, quickly glancing at Jongin to request permission. "I mean, if you agree with it, Jongin."

 

"It's all up to you." Chanyeol gives in, knowing he can't win against Sehun’s stubbornness. 

 

Surprisingly, Jongin agrees.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay with that. There's another demon you need to catch and I'm willing to help."

 

The hunters stare silently. They've never seen a host willing to accept continuous possessions just for the sake of cooperation. Usually, it's mostly against their will, and the experiences are unpleasant enough to make them pray that it all ends soon. Jongin, who is capable of remembering everything he lives inside the demon, is proving to be perhaps the boldest host they've ever met.

 

"Jongin..." Sehun breathes, warily. 

 

"If it gets too much to bear, I'll let you know."

 

Narrowing his eyes at him, Sehun hesitates. He might have been the one who suggested it, but If it doesn't guarantee Jongin's safety, then it's a big fat no. No matter what's in stake for them.

 

"You can use me until then. I trust you." He insists. " Just... don't let him do any of that stuff again, and I'll be fine." 

 

If it goes down like the first night and they manage to bring Jongin home early and without breaking into any type of orgies, then he'll be fine. Just a little tired. Sehun can live with that.

 

"Okay then. This can only buy you some time, though. If we don't find a way to defeat the demon soon, you'll have to do it." Chanyeol warns him, and Sehun nods his agreement. Jongin can have some time to accept that he'll have to deal with this later, be as it may. Sehun can have some time himself to dig further and get more details about the one he’s been chasing down.

 

This deal could be a profitable one. It's not his business if Jongin is going to lay with some random person later. One time won't kill him. On the contrary, it will save his life.

 

"Got it. I'll find some random person to fuck my way out of this problem." Standing, Jongin spits, and as Sehun watches him walk away it daws to him that when it happens, it will definitely damage Jongin in some ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	3. Chapter 3

The plan goes on for the next couple of weeks, and it's nothing but stressful and unsolvable. Kai makes his visit every night, and he mocks, teases and challenges. As promised, Sehun doesn't ever allow the demon to escape too far. Even though it's tiring and all sorts of frustrating, he hunts him down whenever and wherever. Admittedly, Kai enjoys it a bit too much. Winding him up, he flirts with Sehun, lets him stand close, too close, just to teleport away from Sehun's dominance, comically. Many times, Sehun goes as far as almost physically inflicting injuries to Kai, but the demon never forgets to remind him it'll hurt Jongin just as much. Kai seems to always be one step ahead of them, riling them up and tormenting them with their vulnerabilities when he pleases.

The tactic makes Sehun feel inutile.

On the other hand, Jongin keeps proving his utility. He's mastered the ability to perceive when Kai is lying, or omitting something. He feels something churning in his brain whenever the demon is plotting his pranks and misleads. As though he can search around Kai's mind and glimpse pieces and bits of his thoughts. They do are as one, after all. It's quite difficult to explain, but Jongin works around with that. Eventually, he finds out Kai is stalling for something, that he has a periodically unknown purpose instead of just playing around with them. And that he definitely knows more about the other demon than what he shows.

Since Jongin's unharmed and keeping up a good health stability, he practices to improve his newly discovered skills to absorb more than just blurred visions and incoherent sounds.

Chanyeol learns that Kai has one weakness. Holy water. It seems to be the only type of pain he's not weirdly into. Although it is nearly to impossible reaching him with splashes of the divine liquid without the demon teleporting, they stash a big amount of vials of holy water to use without restrictions. Miraculously, the burning doesn't reach Jongin's skin, but scares Kai away in an instant.

So they work restlessly. The three of them match like a team, and surprisingly, Jongin fits right in.

Still, Sehun feels like they're not progressing, like he's falling into a pit of nothingness. Kai just pisses him off, being literally an unnecessary evil that he needs to keep around until he finally yields. Sehun has gotten this far without much of a stretch, so he can manage his patience a little longer. Just a little.

When a break is squeezed through their tight schedule, Sehun sneaks into the garden that stretches behind the large back yard, knowing Jongin will follow. The quietness of the garden help relieving the stress from hearing a talkative demon for hours straight every night. It's easier to breathe there, and on top of that, the garden provides him some quality alone with Jongin, reviving old times.

He enjoys lying on the carpet of grass under the apple tree to drink in the sweet aroma of late summer blossom, and to gaze up at the sky, where the clouds roll in funny shapes and the sunlight cascades his skin.

Indistinct sounds of feet shuffling over muddy ground make Sehun sit upright slowly, and he catches himself gaping at the sight of Jongin appearing through the overlapping of trees. He's just as pretty and exquisite as the iridescent flowers scattered around.

"Hi,"

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't come." Sehun says, scooting to the side to give room for Jongin to join him by the grass.

"I was preparing this," He hands him a cup of chocolate bubble tea as he sinks down, and Sehun beams. "Hope you still like them." A hand reaches up to rub behind his ear, shyly.

"I do, actually. Thanks." Sehun's eyes flutter closed as he takes a slurp on the straw, its sweet taste engraving his senses soothingly. Sehun likes sweet things. Sweet like Jongin and his breathtaking side profile and cute little nose and plump lips.

"What?" Jongin asks, grinning sheepishly as he notices Sehun's gaze lingering on him.

"I thought you'd be mad at this point." It's what Sehun says, and honestly, he's been mulling over this lately. "I'm basically failing you here. It's been weeks and we're still in the dark."

"Not at all. I don't mind the waiting if it means we get what we're looking for." Jongin states, glancing up to the sky and wrinkling his nose when the dim late afternoon sunlight oscillates in his eyes. "If anything I'm thankful for you. At least I haven't been physically harassed lately. That alone is quite relieving. Look how good I look."

Jokingly, he waves a hand from head to toe and Sehun cackles. Grantly, Jongin does look as stunning as ever. How he manages, it's beyond Sehun.

Sehun's gradually getting used to Jongin’s strategies as part of their team. It was scary at first, but Jongin’s proven his worth. He's still not certain if his abilities apply only to Kai, being his potential matching vessel, or if Jongin really has a gift of easily securing entities into his body without fatalities. Sehun just concludes he'll just never find that out. This is the first and the last time Jongin's doing this before the supernatural world attaches itself in his life.

"I usually don't take this long against a demon. I'm just being really careful this time. With you." Sehun tells him, matter of factly.

"I know," A faint sulky pout stretches over Jongin’s lips. "I feel like I should apologize too. It must be a pain in the ass tailing a teleporting demon every night."

"I'm getting paid for this. If I have to run 100 miles every day to get the job done, I'll do it."

Jongin chuckles, shaking his head indignantly. "You know, this job really suits you. As bizarre as it is, it fits you like a glove."

"That's cause I'm too good at it. Feared in Hell and all." Sehun winks at him, biting the tip of the straw, causing a loud laugh to erupt from Jongin's throat.

"Is that why you left? To become a hunter?" He asks then, drastically altering the mood around them.

They've never talked about it. By now, Jongin must have figured it out and Sehun hopes he can comprehend. He had to leave, he had to give up on Jongin.

"Yes. It was destiny calling me. I couldn't back out from it."

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you had such a valid reason to leave instead of just disappearing out of the blue like that."

 _I still hate myself for that anyway_ , Sehun thinks, in transparent regret.

"I'm so sorry." He offers, quietly. "I figured you wouldn't buy whatever excuse I'd give."

"'Hey Jongin, I'm dumping you to join my bro and become a demon hunter and chase down the demon who killed my parents'" Jongin mocks a silly voice. "Yeah, I don't think I'd have bought that either."

"Still, a goodbye note would have been nice." He adds, and Sehun feels shame and guilt slap him right across the face. He was too young and too scared back then, but that's no excuse. If what Sehun himself felt upon leaving was any indication, then he could only guess just how broken Jongin had felt by his sudden departure.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't want to involve you in any of this. I didn't want you to be part of this world." Sehun reasons, swallowing down the lump that is swelling up on his throat.

"And yet look where I am now."

"So ironic."

Drink finished and plastic cup put aside, the mood goes back to comfortable and companionable then, and Sehun sits back, leaning on his palms as he distracts himself by putting his emotions back on track. The tears gathered at the corner of his eyes dry away, and the swelling of his heart disperses. Things are okay between him and Jongin now, they've made amends in the end and Sehun's never felt such glee before.

A light touch to his hand tunes him back to Jongin, and his heart does somersaults as Jongin leisurely curls his hand around Sehun's.

"Do you ever think about coming back?" Jongin asks, fondling with Sehun’s fingers gently. "I mean, once you catch the demon and avenge your parents. Do you still plan on being a hunter for the rest of your life?"

"I don't think I can ever retire from this life, to be honest." Sehun says, his eyes are drooping due to Jongin’s prickling touch, lulling him to calmness. "Also, I owe this to Chanyeol hyung. His father was taken because of my parents. He's still hoping, so I can't stop until I kill this demon."

"I get it. I'd like to have you back though." Jongin mumbles, none too quietly.

Sehun's hand stills, and he takes courage to intertwine their fingers tightly.

"Are you sure? Your life would be a total mess, you'd become an easy target."

"We could be online friends then. Texting each other every day, sending selfies. You could visit from time to time. I could call you when another demon tries to possess my ass." Jongin suggests playfully.

Sehun pictures a wholesome life like that in his mind, where he can keep Jongin around, where he could have a safe place to return to. Albeit the risks, it doesn't sound so bad. "You make it sound so easy I'm willing to try. I really don't think I can leave you again."

Looking away, Jongin bites his lower lip. He's blushing a little, and Sehun's sure he's probably blushing too, even harder. He couldn't care less.

"You guys must be so impatient by now." Jongin grimaces, absentmindedly. "I should just stop putting it off and weaken this fucker that other way."

"No, Jongin. I'll not force you into doing anything against your will."

"I'm sorry, if I were a normal guy--"

"You are pretty normal to me, Jongin. Don't give me that shit." Sehun cuts him off, tugging at his hand firmly to stress his words. As long as Sehun's around, he'll not let Jongin forfeit his priorities.

"I will keep you safe and I will defeat this demon. Just mark my words." Sehun promises without any traces of insecurity this time. This isn't a pointless one, it's one that he intends to fight tooth and nail to keep.

Jongin sighs his acceptance, and Sehun gazes up at the sky once more. When he sees the colors of the late afternoon changing to the soft lilac of the evening in the distance, he hopes that the deafening roar of anxiety in his heart will soon quieten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How are you so gorgeous, Sehun?" It's the first thing Kai says that night, fluttering his lashes at Sehun, while lying on his stomach over rumpled sheets, swaying his feet cutely in the air. Advantageously, bondages, pentagrams and Latin chants don't work on him, a teleporter. So he's earned the privilege of being loose instead of unnecessary tricks from the hunters.

"The more demons I kill, the prettier I get, maybe?" Sehun replies, conceitedly cocking his head to the side.

Kai giggles, shoulders slightly shaking in amusement. From behind, Chanyeol groans irritated.

"And you also have a good sense of humor. You're really something else, baby." Kai muses, sends a flirty wink at Sehun, and Chanyeol huffs.

"Enough with the flirting. Do your thing and teleport to make a fool of us again."

Kai's expression immediately turns into something cruel as the corners of his lips curl downward in annoyance. He pushes himself up to kneel on the bed, supple thighs slightly parted. Sehun averts his eyes, ignoring them.

"Now you, I really don't like you Park Chanyeol. You're irrelevant and useless to me." Kai snarls, and the next thing they know, Chanyeol is flying off across the room, heavy body being thrown out of the door like a discarded object. The door slams shut on itself once Chanyeol lands painfully on the floor outside. Perturbed, Sehun tries reaching out to aid him, but ends up crashing into the door that won't budge against his struggles to push it open.

"Hyung!" He yells, punching his fist against the wood. From the other side, Chanyeol is knocking just as desperately, but the invisible force keeping them apart remains strongly erected, challenging them.

"Open this fucking door. Sehun, are you okay?!"

"Make him stop. He's annoying." Kai whines impatiently, but Sehun pays him no mind. "I want to have a word with you, Sehun. No outings tonight. Just me and you."

At that, Sehun stills. Slowly, he turns to face the demon, and finds him staring expectantly, with blazing eyes. Biting the inside of his cheek, Sehun contemplates if Kai's propositions are even worth his time.

He concludes it won't hurt checking. This might a long awaited opportunity arising to life.

"Hyung, I'm okay. Kai wants to talk to me for a minute. Can you wait?"

"Scream if you need me." Chanyeol says after a beat, shuffling back to bring quietness to their surroundings.

"I'll be fine." He murmurs, to put Chanyeol at ease.

Kai whines again from the bed. "Finally,"

The coldness of the demon shimmers through the room, and Sehun steels his nerves as he stares unabashedly down at Kai's sly grin.

"There. What do you want? Please, don't say my cock."

"I want that too, obviously. But I also want to propose a deal." The corner of Kai's mouth twitches up, and the glint of his green eyes draws Sehun's attention.

"The blood running through your veins is blessed." Kai starts. "I want you more with every passing day, Sehun. You are so perfect it's driving me crazy."

Sehun does a dramatic eye roll, and moves along with the dialog. "What do you mean with a deal?"

"I want to be yours. I want you to tame me."

Kai is clearly baiting him, and Sehun maintains a dull reaction. It's what Kai wants, to strip his soul naked and read through his weaknesses. Sehun won't give him that.

"Why me?"

"It's your soul. There's something about you. You're not like other humans. You've seen darkness and you've felt the most horrible pain, and yet you're still standing. You're still fearless." The demon continues, taunting, digging into Sehun's unfulfilled desires.

"You are no sinner, but you're no angel either. You don't hesitate to kill. You are feared by so many other demons for a reason. Humans are boring, I've had enough with them, but you. Fuck, I could never get enough of you. I'd bend over for that cock every day for eternity." Kai offers, biting his lip as his sensual gaze trails down Sehun's long legs, lands on his crotch.

"What do I gain from this? What's in it for me?" Sehun pries, feet moving closer to Kai on their own accord. He sees the pupils of the demon's eyes dilating as he approaches, and Kai seductively drops to his hands and knees on the mattress, putting on one of his smolders.

"I can give you power, wealth, pleasure. The best mind blowing type of pleasure no human is capable of." Climbing back up over Sehun's torso, Kai's hands slide up his sides, tickling him. Sehun swallows, as a little shiver runs up his spine.

"Also, I can give you the head of the demon you want. The one with the yellow eyes." Kai whispers, licking his lips as piercing eyes bore into Sehun's.

He has an unnerving suspicion Kai isn't bluffing. That this has been his intent all along. To make him torn between the two things he wants the most. Love and revenge.

"What do you know about him?" Sehun spits out, flexing his fists.

Kai's words switch on something in him, and that same old memory plays in his mind again, but this time it's enforced, it's renewed. His father's lifeless body lying on a pool of crimson blood, and a tall man looming over him. Yellow eyes sparkling under the dim lights of Sehun's room while he weeped for his deceased mother, and a deep, intimidating voice ringing through the darkness.

_'I won't take you, little one. You are special. I'll use you later.'_

Pressing a pause to the memory, Kai hums smoothly, like the tune of a lullaby. "That got your interest, huh? Be my boss and I'll tell you everything you want to know. His weaknesses, his whereabouts. Wherever he is, just take my hand and I can take us."

Sehun exhales, rubbing the palm of his hand over his forehead, feeling the crease of the damp skin there.

"This all sounds like bullshit to me. It's a trap."

"Fuck, don't you realize how rare this is? A demon asking to be tamed instead of claiming? You and me together would be indestructible. You'd be the first and only hunter owner of a private demon." Kai wears a perfectly content expression, as if he's offering exactly what Sehun craves, and truth be told, he's partially correct.

"I don't want to have a demon for a sex slave."

"Are you sure? Even when I look like this?" Kai sneaks a hand from his own chest down to his hip, rolling his body languidly with a grin far too bright. "I'm keeping Jongin strong just so we can look good for you."

"You are not Jongin. I won't leave him." Sehun asserts, tonelessly but effectively. Kai is barely affected, showing a triumphant wide smirk.

"This is a winwin for everyone, actually. Jongin is thirsty for that cock too. All the fun I've made him experience left him tingling with want for something more. And you just so happen to be everything he craves."

"You're lying," Sehun fumes.

"I am there watching, when he's alone. Touching himself, moaning your name." Kai's hand reaches lower, palming his own dick. He gives himself a squeeze, letting out a muffled moan.

"Shut up!" Sehun snarls. Kai laughs anyway, leaning in to get another deep sniff of Sehun's scent that he so seems to be addicted to, draping himself over Sehun.

"I know you want to accept my deal. I can feel it. It's too tempting for you."

That strange dizziness burns his brain again, and Sehun's sure Kai is compelling him in some ways, putting on his demon spell to wreck him to insanity. A moment of absolute uncertainty engulfs him, and Sehun finds himself asking. "How... how do I seal this deal?"

"It's simple. You just have to kill Jongin." Kai explains, pleased with himself. Darkness radiates off him. "Stab his heart while I'm around. If I take over his body right before his soul fades away, I can inhabit him permanently."

Sehun closes his eyes, as anger flares up inside his chest.

"You're repulsive," Sehun’s conscious bounces back to dominance, and he shoves Kai off with incredulity. As he flops down on his back, Kai barks out a laugh laced with tantalize.

"Am I, really? It's just his soul that'll be gone. His delicious body will be all yours." He negotiates lastly.

"Shut up! Just shut up. I will never do that." Irrationality, Sehun lashes out, lunging forward to clamp his hands harshly around Kai's neck. He winces sharply at first, then his expression smoothes out and he just lets him, with the audacity to bare his neck to provide more access to Sehun's assaults. His hold tightens viciously around the neck as Sehun hovers over the demon, straddling his hips.

"This is a one time thing, Sehun. Think carefully. I'll give you some time." Kai warns him with a hoarse voice, bloodshot eyes glaring intently at Sehun.

"Fuck you!"

A sudden spike in dark energy emerges and the lights flicker again. Blind in anger, Sehun presses further, digging his nails into flesh as the room around him seems like it's spinning, with the furnitures levitating in the air. He feels the sudden jerk to reaction of the body underneath him, gasping for air, feet kicking off as everything comes to a stop.

Mysteriously, Jongin's back. Sehun jolts away from him, breathlessly. Tears are running down Jongin's cheeks and he's clawing at his abused neck. Sehun's gut clenches with panic and he leans in to cup Jongin's face into his hands, babbling a sea of desperate apologies and reassurances as Jongin slowly gets his bearings, evening his breathing.

"Jongin... I'm not-- I wasn't." Sehun stutters, guilty bleeding through when he notices the redness and the array of scratches across Jongin's neck. Jongin's crestfallen, pallid expression and his tear-brimmed eyes has Sehun's blood draining from his face.

Chanyeol bursts through the door with a loud thud and walks up to them hurriedly, cocking a gun at nothing.

"Sehun, are you okay? Where's Kai?" Crouching down next to Jongin, he tries to catch Sehun's eye, but the shame washing over him forces him to avoid eye contact at all costs. Chanyeol probably overheard everything, and he must be disappointed in him.

He can imagine the betrayal that is rattling Jongin right now. In a moment of uncontrollable temptation, Sehun had asked how to seal the deal, and Jongin witnessed it.

"What?" Sehun asks when Jongin's throat fails to voice something, too damaged by Sehun's own impulsive hands.

"I-- I don't remember anything." Jongin rasps out with a gruff voice, and the hunters share a brief look of confusion.

"I'm serious this time. He erased everything. He blocked me." Jongin says, exasperatedly. His adrift eyes dart around in shock, leaving the hunters at a loss for words.

Oddly, Sehun never saw the spectrum manifest itself as it left Jongin's body like the previous times. It was like Kai had turned himself off and shrunk inside Jongin. He places his palm over Jongin’s chest, feeling his steadfast heartbeat underneath, an indication that Jongin's still human, still alive. A shaky hand curls around Sehun's, just like a few hours earlier, and when Sehun chances a glance down, he meets Jongin's overwhelmed eyes.

"Why? What did he say that he didn't want to Jongin to hear?" Chanyeol inquires, as he stares curiously at Sehun.

"Nothing. Nothing much, just the same bullshit." The lie tastes like poison in his tongue and Chanyeol makes alliance with it through his silence.

"Come on, let's get you some water. It's all going to be fine." Both hunters haul Jongin up, wrapping their arms around his middle, protectively as they drag Jongin out of the room.

Sehun wants to believe himself, he really does, but with the position he sees himself within, he isn't so convinced of that anymore.

Love and revenge can't meet. He must sacrifice one for the other.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	4. Chapter 4

  


"You're going to fuck a demon?" Chanyeol wheezes, eyes practically bulging out of his sockets in horror.

 

Sehun frowns in thought, examining a set of leather straps. He drops it down, rejectedly. Those won't work on Kai anyway.

 

"Not exactly, I couldn't do that to Jongin." He says, strolling up the aisle of the supply store with his usual coolness. "I'm just going to treat Kai differently from now on. Lead him on a bit."

 

Chanyeol squints, opposing the plan.

 

"So basically, you're going to seduce him." He guesses, dumping a pair of metal handcuffs into the cart. Those might be useful to trick Kai into thinking they're still down to play.

 

Sehun scoffs, then corrects. "Treat him more kindly, I'd say."

 

"Right," Chanyeol gives him a skeptical side look, pushing the cart up ahead. "You don't have a thing for Kai, do you? You seem a little intrigued when he's around."

 

Absorbed, Sehun's thinks about Kai and his seductive smile and the look of sheer devotion in his eyes whenever their eyes meet. He thinks about his alluring schemes and the feeling of utter failure that Kai ignites in him. Opposing those thoughts, he also thinks about Jongin, and he doesn't need any further contemplation.

 

As clear as day, what he feels is not for Kai, is for Jongin.

 

"Please," He counters, taking a spot at the cashier line. "He offered a deal I can't refuse. I can't let this chance slip through my fingers, hyung."

 

"Will you seriously fall for that? He's a trickster demon." Chanyeol whispers with a hand over his lips. Behind them, other ordinary people stand at the line for the same supplies, only to hunt less frightening beasts.

 

"Look, I know what I'm doing. I feel like we're really close to something. Just let me deal with this." Sehun guarantees with a light lift of his shoulder, and Chanyeol drops the subject for the time being in order to lay the supplies onto the cashier.

 

The conversation will proceed later, Sehun knows. Chanyeol always has a new question to ask, people to look out for. And Sehun doesn't reprimand him for that. He's willing to finally share everything, because it's only fair.

 

As predicted, At the parking lot, Chanyeol subtly brings up the subject again while they're loading the newly bought supplies into the trunk.

 

"Did you tell Jongin?" He asks, after a moment passes with his eyes still curiously trained on Sehun.

 

Jongin and Chanyeol clicked as soon as they moved in. Ever since, the hunter has become protective over Jongin even more so than he tends to be with his clients. Also, he's fairly impressed by Jongin's abilities, and although he rarely asks, Sehun knows he's been curious about the past they had together.

 

"I can't tell him. Not now." Sehun says, clicking his tongue.

 

"Why not? I kind of think he has the right to know." Chanyeol pushes down the trunk, locking it up, then he walks up to Sehun by the side of the vehicle.     

 

"The deal requires his death. I can't let him find out about this."

 

Chanyeol quirks a brow. "Are you going to kill him, then?"

 

As if he ever could.

 

"No, I will never hurt him. If it means I have to keep this a secret to not hurt him, then so be it."

 

"Now you do have a thing for Jongin, that's for sure." Chanyeol states, raising his eyebrow teasingly, and Sehun freezes at his words.

 

Adamantly, he shakes his head.

 

"I don't-- I have to protect him." He corrects, hearing how pathetic his denial sounds to his own ears. Shifting his weight from one leg to the other, he swallows. He's stopped overlooking the signs as soon as Kai threatened Jongin's life. Realisation bubbled within him when he first saw Jongin's helpless eyes and heard the sound of his broken voice calling for his name, for his rescue.

 

"Aunt Kim told me. You two used to be boyfriends or something in the past. She also told me Jongin asked her to treat you neutrally."

 

"Oh," Sehun breathes, a little appalled. "Anyway, he wasn't my... boyfriend. We used to be friends. He was my best friend. Back when I thought I could try living a normal life." Back when you were in love with Jongin, it's what his mind whispers, provoking him. He sighs, and the anguish in his voice reflects exactly how he feels.

 

"Why didn't you never tell me? I was a bit upset about it." Chanyeol folds his sturdy arms over his chest, contrasting the childish sullen look on his face.

 

"I didn't want to put him in danger back then. I chose you hyung, so I decided to cut off ties with him completely."

 

"You make it sound like a love triangle. I don't want to stand between the two of you." Chanyeol raises his palms, jocularly, and Sehun shakes his head with a smile.

 

It was Chanyeol's family who took him under their wings after his parents' passing, and he was loved and well raised until destiny allowed him so. Basically, he grew up with Chanyeol, and following him when it was requested of him from his afflicted brother, was not a plea he could decline. Not for a single second he regrets this decision, but he can't say he's thoroughly satisfied with how he dealt with most things.

 

In other words, with Jongin.

 

"I really felt like a monster when I left like that. I can't disappoint him again. It's my responsibility." He admits. There's a rough edge to his voice, and Chanyeol hums in acquiescence.

 

"You can redeem yourself by saving his life this time." Quips Chanyeol with an intermittent tap to Sehun's shoulder. He offers him a smile of support in an attempt to calm Sehun's nerves, and makes a beeline for the vehicle.

 

Regardless of redeeming himself, saving Jongin's life has been the plan all along, anyway. At least at that, Sehun has to succeed.

  
  
  


The basement has been chosen to be the location for their final, still undecided ritual. Chanyeol purchased the largest set of dark mirrors to spread across the entirety of the four walls of the room and completely cover them up. Sehun and Jongin volunteered to empty out the area in retrospect. As they're moving furnitures out the way, cleaning out the center where they intend to summon Kai for their hopefully last meetings, Jongin talks. Or more like, he confides to Sehun some his past experiences.

  


"I had a girlfriend once. We dated for eight months, until she got tired of me because I couldn't give her what she wanted."

 

Sehun hums, listening attentively. The image of Jongin dating other people is a little inevitably intolerable, to say the least, but he knows it's just the irrational side of his brain quarreling his senses.

 

"I really tried liking her. She was pretty, smart and talented in so many ways." Jongin continues, piling up some boxes into a dusty corner.

 

"What stopped you?"

 

"I don't know. I just don't fall easily, I guess. Maybe if we had stayed together longer, I'd have developed some feelings. That I'll never know."

 

Imagining Jongin living happily with someone, anyone, brings a way better picture to his mind than the evil occurrences he's been currently facing. Unfortunately, love hasn't come to greet Jongin yet.

 

"After that, I decided to stop forcing my feelings onto people. I'd just hurt them and not reach their expectations in the end."

 

"You need to find someone who understands shit, that's all." Sehun says, enthrallingly. "Also, you don't need a romantic partner in your life to be fulfilled. Love is good and all, but it's tough and it's rare. Sometimes, love from family and friends can be enough too." That's just a bunch of shit he's read on the Internet one day, when he wanted to expand his knowledge about Jongin's preferences. He liked those words nonetheless, even if they sound a little awkward coming out of his mouth.

 

Coming to terms with it was a little odd at first. There was more negative reactions about it than anything else. But eventually his view got the hang of compliance and he thinks he understands it a bit better now.

 

Sehun's always been one to casually lay with strangers to relieve his stress or simply to acquire more sexual experiences. Or even to boost his ego when his target was someone who seemed uninterested or unapproachable. Those rendezvous never really fulfilled him in the end, but kept him distracted, made him forget.

 

Perhaps for Jongin, it's the complete opposite.

 

"I know that." Jongin murmurs, bustling about to collect pieces of cardboard boxes from the floor. "I also didn't want to end up doing things I'd regret later. I gave up on dating and started focusing on college instead. I think I'll be fine if I end up alone in my fifties, it's better than marrying just for status. Without love and respect."

 

"You shouldn't rush these things, though. I'm sure you'll find the one when it's time."

 

"Sometimes I wonder, what if the person I love doesn't love me back? Or worse, what if they leave me?"

 

Jongin's gaze lifts from the floor and locks with Sehun's as his jaw drops committally. That sounded like an unmistakable accusation jabbed directly at Sehun, and he can't even fight against it.

 

He deserves it.

 

Jongin's expression mimics his, and his jaw falls as well, cheeks flaming when he registers his own words.

 

"Sorry. Why do I care so much about it, anyway? I'm just annoying you with my shit." Jongin babbles, looking from one side to the other. "I'm going to carry those boxes upstairs."

 

Moving aside, Sehun lets him pass as he balances a handful of empty boxes and disappears through the door. Sehun decides to busy himself with hanging a mirror up the wall, but the black hole inside of him doesn't seem to close. The fact that there's still guilt clogging up his throat is distressingly embarrassing, and Sehun can't seem to beat that.

 

He hears it when Jongin steps foot back into the basement a while after, but he remains silent. That's probably what they need the most at the moment. As he adjusts the position of the mirror, he feels Jongin's presence invading his space, becoming heavier, closer. Sehun slows to a stop, drags his bottom lip through teeth and waits for Jongin’s next step.

 

"Have you thought about it?" He asks, and his voice rings closer to Sehun's ear than expected.  

 

"About what?"

 

"About our deal."

 

A glance up to the mirror and Sehun meets Jongin's altered reflection. His skin is purple, squamous. His ears are largely pointy and a pair of horns sprout out of the corners of his forehead.

 

Kai's true form.

 

Sehun spins in his heels, coming across electric green eyes and that icily sadistic grin.

 

"Kai," He drawls bitterly.

 

"Surprise, honey."

 

Through naked eye, he's Jongin. Pretty, soft and human. Still fake, all the same.

 

An idea pops up. Out of spite, he trade his displeased expression for a smoother one, and grins softly.  

 

"I've been thinking about it." He says, lowering his voice. "About you."

 

Kai's lips part in awe. "Yeah?"

 

His eyes glimmer with want as he moves in closer, pressing Sehun against the wall. Sehun doesn't give it much thought, he just goes with the flow and stays still under the demon's mesmerizing gaze.

 

"I just keep wanting to see you. To be with you." Sehun glances down at Kai's lips, dragging his tongue over his own, wetting it, and Kai's breath glitches.

 

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't resist for long." The demon cheers, placing stubborn hands around Sehun's slim waist. "We are truly meant to be, baby. Let's rule Hell together. "

 

Eagerly, Kai leans in, once again in the search of a kiss. When their lips brush lightly against each other's, Sehun makes sure to exhale against Kai's mouth before dipping his head, giving him a taste.

 

"Not now, let's seal the deal first."

 

"Let's do it right now." Kai persists, eyes turning mad with expectancy.

 

"No. Not here. Not now. Be patient."

 

"I want you so fucking bad." A promiscuous hand sneaks down to grope Sehun's dick, slides up and down to trace its length and Kai gasps, enjoying the heaviness of it.

 

"Give me what you promised me first, and I'll fuck your brains out so hard you'll be calling out for God." Sehun promises, holding Kai's arm down in place to get a firmer feel of his member.

 

"Oh for Lúcifer's sake. You're so hung. I want to suck you off and choke on this fat, long cock." Kai whimpers, his voice is ragged and his breath comes out in puffs. He's a fool, fallen bait.

 

"I'll give it to you. When you give me what I want." The hand is snatched out from his crotch then, and Sehun manhandles Kai around to change positions. The demon's cheek smashes against the wall, and he barks out a surprised laugh.

 

"I hope I'm not asking too much of you, if the other demon is more powerful than you." Sehun adds, molding himself against Kai's back to bite hungrily at his ear. He feels the shiver that ripples through Kai’s body as he flops his head back onto Sehun's shoulder, eyes shut tightly.

 

"Azazel? He's not that much, to be honest. I can definitely catch him for you." Kai offers, jutting out his ass a little to wiggle it around Sehun's dick. "He's only got all his power because he holds a lot of contracts with desperate humans. They trade their souls for the bare minimum."

 

_Bingo._

 

Sehun smirks triumphantly. "Really?" He drops his hands to Kai's hips and holds them still, putting an end to the show. "Thank you for your cooperation, Kai."

 

Baffled, Kai freezes up, the brightness of his eyes darken momentarily.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

Like light switching off, Kai's eyes flash and the green fades away to give place to Jongin's natural brown tone. His body spasms briefly as his face distorts in uneasiness, and he falls limply against Sehun's chest with a sob of dismay.

 

"Jongin, are you--" Sehun trails off, holding Jongin securely in his arms.

 

"What happened? Did he just--? It's still daytime, I don't understand." Jongin's lower lip is quivering, his cheeks are hot and flaring. He's not looking Sehun in the eye.

 

Sehun knows what he did was utterly wrong and unforgivable. He just used Jongin.

 

"It's okay, it wasn't for long. I--" He stutters, trying to hold Jongin closer, to protect him, to apologize.

 

Jongin flinches, pushing him off. "Please, don't touch me."

 

"Jongin..."

 

Jongin ignores him, perplexity making him stumble around as he tries to push himself up.

 

"I need to be alone." He spits out, wiping the tear that falls out of his eye.

 

Sehun watches him run away through the stairs without sparing him a glance. The heavyweight of his heart jeers at him, delightfully.

 

Maybe Kai's right. Maybe Sehun really is a bad person, who deserves to be in Hell after all.

 

 

  


He finds Chanyeol at the garage, bending over the hood of the car as he distractedly fixes old engines yet again.

 

"Hyung!"

 

Chanyeol startles once Sehun shouts, bumping his head against the ceiling of the hood, hissing painfully.

 

"What is going on? Where's Jongin?"

 

"He's... He just got possessed again." Sehun all but heaves, bending to rest his palms over his knees.

 

"Right now? In the middle of the day?" Alarmedly, Chanyeol grabs a screwdriver, ready to attack, and Sehun puts his hands onto his shoulders to contain him.

 

"Kai's gone now. I sent him away." Sehun says, tiredly. He lets out an exhaustive sigh as he levels up his breathing.

 

"Jongin?"

 

"He's fine, a little shocked." Sehun flails his hands, fruitfully. He'll deal with Jongin later. "I got a name, hyung. Kai just gave me a name."

 

There's a pause while Chanyeol just stares at him, his unconvinced eyes widening in disbelief as he processes what Sehun is telling him.

 

"What? For real?" He yells. "Spit it out!"

 

"Azazel. His name's Azazel. Apparently, he runs contracts with humans. Like pacts in exchange for their souls." Sehun reports, with a hand clutching at Chanyeol's shirt in frenzy. "That's the most we've ever gotten, hyung."

 

Chanyeol actually shrieks, his big ears turn red. Sehun catches the hope adorning his eyes, and he finds himself grinning optimistically at his hyung.

 

"You did great, Sehun. Now that we know his name, I can start researching and we can-- Fuck. This is..." Chanyeol takes a breath, and glances stupefied at Sehun.

 

Sehun exclaims. "I know!"

 

Chanyeol engulfs him in a swaddle of warmness and stiff muscles and Sehun's unable to reject it. It's an embrace of affection and Sehun returns it by pressing in tighter, slapping his back a couple of times to attune his encouragement.

 

"What did you do to make Kai talk?" Chanyeol questions once they tear apart, tossing him a suspicious look, and Sehun rubs at his nape, miserably.

 

"Uh... that's irrelevant."

 

"Sehun?" A voice calls, and Sehun turns to meet Jongin standing at a cautious distance from them. His disturbance seems to have faded, but a little scowl formed on his brow is still perceptible.

 

"Hey, you alright?" Chanyeol asks in genuine concern, and Jongin nods at him, with a fond smile.

 

"Can we talk for a minute? Just me and you?" His eyes flit to Sehun's and he drawls in a breath, accepting the confrontation that's about to ensue. It's one he deserves to face, so he'll shoulder it in consonance.

 

"I'm heading out then." Chanyeol reports shortly, before vacating the area.

 

Jongin stares at him, blank of expression and Sehun's about to drop to his knees to beg forgiveness, until Jongin moves, pulls the door open and slides inside the car in silence. Consequently, Sehun follows, taking the seat beside Jongin and locking up the doors. There's a tension drifting through the air, and Sehun wants to break it before it breaks himself. So he quietly asks.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I can't remember anything this time either. Just some bits." Jongin utters, staring off into nothing in particular.

 

Sehun simply glances at Jongin. If Jongin can't remember it again, this time telling him is inevitable. Unfairly keeping Jongin in the dark makes it just wrong and Sehun is done with that.

 

"What... what do you remember?"

 

"I was... touching you." Jongin's shoulders droop, and a sigh leaves him as he closes his eyes. "And you let me."

 

Sehun feels his throat tightening, and he purses his lips in a thin line of indiscretion.

 

"Jongin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Kai was talking, he was distracted and I saw the opportunity--"

 

"It's okay, I don't mind." Jongin chimes, calmly.

 

"I wasn't going to go further than that. Jongin, I'm sorry." Sehun insists, his patience is about to snap as Jongin takes his time to react. Jongin's tongue rolls in his mouth, getting a feel of his words, before he finally finds his voice.

 

"I know. I believe you." He pauses, glances at Sehun. "Did you get anything from him then?"

 

"Yes!" Sehun exclaims. "I got a name. That's like, really effective considering we've never gotten anything before."

 

"I'm glad," Jongin nods, grinning. "Kai's really whipped for you, man." He lets out a chuckle, ranking a hand through his head.

 

"I won't have to deal with him anymore. We can end him now that we got what we wanted."

 

With a small smile of conformity, Jongin mumbles. "It means I'll have to do the thing now."

 

Shaking his head, Sehun shuffles closer to Jongin, gesturing haphazardly to contain Jongin's resentment.

 

"No. There are other ways. We can try actual exorcism, but that will be more painful for you. We can also try to find another vessel--" Sehun's words are choked down his throat when Jongin's hand suddenly drops to his crotch, palming his length through his jeans and Sehun jerks in shock.

 

"I want you."

 

"What?"

 

Sehun flinches in discomfort as panic stirs in heart. Taken by surprise, Jongin's lips look suddenly enticing, catching his attention, and Sehun tries to make sense of his thoughts, to make sense of what Jongin's asking him to do.

 

He must be hallucinating.

 

"I said I want you. I want you to do it. With me." Jongin grates, cheeks coloring and Sehun's mind disconnects from coherence.

 

"Wait-- Jongin is that you?" Sehun questions, pinning down the hand that tries to grope him again by the wrist.

 

"It's me. Only me." Jongin whimpers, wiggling his wrist. "Please, I want you like I've never wanted anyone before. I can't keep denying this."

 

He slowly climbs onto Sehun's lap, encircling his arms around his neck as Sehun's hands reflexively find their way to his hips.

 

Jongin pulls him by the nape into a bruising kiss. The air surrounding Sehun feels as if its been lifted, and he feels dazed in Jongin’s taste. Jongin's warmth and the sweetness of his staggering taste make Sehun surrender.

 

Sehun whimpers against his lips as realisation washes over him. Jongin's kissing him, he wants him. His feelings that he's kept buried inside him are reciprocated. He's sure he's dreaming. He doesn't want to wake up.

 

Sehun's tongue seeks access into Jongin's mouth, making a pleased whine erupt from him, liberally, and Sehun revels in the sound. Jongin sighs against his lips, hands trembling nervously. At that slight sign of reluctance, Sehun's mind catches alight and he pulls back, breathlessly.

 

"Wait. You don't have to do this just to-- Not like this. You have to really want this."

 

"That's what I'm saying, dumbass." Jongin gasps between kisses "I want you to fuck me. I want it to be you."

 

He's vaguely aware of their surroundings, that this is finally happening and Jongin is giving him consent, giving him love.

 

The car is too small for two tall men and car sex was never how he imagined their first time happening. In his mind it was slow and passionate and special. He'll take it whichever way now.

 

His sense is nowhere near returning as Jongin's lips travel down along the column of his neck to lick and nip at his skin. He groans in his attempt to press closer against Jongin's body, and when he breaks away to study his expression, Jongin's eyes are big and dark, his lips are swollen and colored in pink.

 

"Please, tell me I'm not wrong and that you want me too." Jongin rasps, hooded eyes searching affirmation in Sehun's.

 

"I do. I want you so much." He says as he dabs at the corner of Jongin's mouth with his finger, poking a dimple. A relieved, satisfied groan sounds from Jongin, before a flash of reluctance seeps into him again and his blush intensifies.  

 

"You-- you don't--.This can be just a one time thing. I'll be okay with that."

 

"I don't want it to be just a one time thing."

 

Jongin’s eyes glisten with relieved exhilaration and he bunches up Sehun's shirt in his hands when Sehun’s lips ghost across his earlobe. Instead of Jongin coming to Sehun, it's Sehun who comes to Jongin. He captures Jongin's lips in his with a crooked smile playing against the kiss. His lips move languidly against Jongin's, and his fingertips dig into his sides.

 

"Okay, so let's do this. Let's show this stupid demon we can beat him." He urges happily against Jongin's mouth. There's an excited prickle of heat under Sehun's skin and the feeling that's brewing deep within him is foreign but amusing to him.

 

"Unless--" Jongin pauses, and Sehun's blood runs coldly, fearing a sudden rejection. "What if he possesses me while we're--"

 

"No," Sehun says pointedly as his lips hover over Jongin's. "I have an idea, actually."

 

Keeping an arm looped firmly around Jongin’s middle, Sehun reaches out to click the glove compartment open. He rummages impatiently through all the old stuff kept in there, until he pulls out a small bottle and holds it up to Jongin’s eyes as he fiddles with it.

 

Jongin frowns curiously. "What is that?"

 

"Oil. Holy oil, basically." Sehun answers, and a small shiver trickle down Jongin's spine as Sehun's hot breath wafts across his skin. He purrs against Sehun's chest, knowing what he's implying. The grin that spreads over Sehun's lips is one of lust mixed with passion, and then he whispers.

 

"Come on. I'll give you a nice massage and fuck you good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only porn, so um... enjoy

Sehun pushes Jongin back gently, until his back meets the door. Deciding to move to the comfort of Jongin’s bedroom, eager kisses and insistent hands never left each other's skin all the way up here. It's a cozy room, with a large bed, silky sheets and all the privacy they need behind a locked door and impermeable walls. Jongin stares heavily as Sehun leans forward and catches his bottom lip between his own. Jongin kisses right back, in the same languid pace, deep and long, but Sehun intends to change that soon. He wants to take control, to wreck him to bliss.

He licks slowly past Jongin lips, taking the lead, and Jongin melts against him with a pleased hum. Long fingers clamp around Jongin’s neck, tilting his head to the side in order to deepen the kiss as he scrapes lightly at the base of Jongin’s neck. Jongin parts his lips, allowing him in, his knees going weak. Sehun presses him further against the door, to support him as Jongin’s breath stutters. The kiss turns hungry and sloppy, their teeth clasping and tongue slipping against each other's.

 

Jongin tastes deliciously good.

 

Sehun feels as though he's on fire.

 

Tipping their foreheads together, he nibbles intently at Jongin’s lower lip as he lets his hands slide down his sides, fingertips tickling him before sneaking up under his shirt. Sehun hums into his mouth and pulls their hips together, grinds lazily against the feel of Jongin's growing bulge as he gasps in his mouth, nails clutching at his back.

 

A firm thigh is slotted between Sehun’s legs, and Jongin grinds back filthily while Sehun keeps licking along the roof of his mouth, hands dragging determinedly up Jongin’s sides under his shirt. His skin is smooth and warm, it shivers under Sehun's attentive touches. Fingers flick over Jongin’s nipples, presses down, rolling the buds between thumb and pointy fingers and Jongin keens, mouth going slack around the kiss. Sehun pulls hardly at one bud and Jongin pulls back, short of breath.

 

"We-- we should hurry up. I'm kind of anxious." Jongin's lips are slick, swollen and even pinker than before. With flushed cheeks, sweat doting over his forehead, matting his hairline, he looks insanely beautiful, but not nearly as wrecked as Sehun wants him to be.

 

"You need to relax first," Sehun says, hands flying up to caress the pads of his thumbs over Jongin's cheeks. "I'll take care of you."

 

"I could kiss you all day," Jongin murmurs, blinking up at Sehun through lidded eyes. Sehun grins in response, something bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Ignoring the feeling, he dives back in, devouring Jongin's mouth. His fingers go back underneath the shirt, skim over Jongin’s chest, trail down his abs, scratching them soothingly, then travel up to his collarbones and back again to tickle his sides. Impatient, Jongin lets out a whine, biting at Sehun's lips in request.

 

It doesn't take long for Sehun to get the memo.

 

Finally, he starts unbuttoning Jongin's shirt, taking his time with deft fingers as he feels Jongin's ragged breath fanning across his cheek. The shirt slides down Jongin's sturdy arms, falling to the floor. Sehun smirks down the perky nipples and raised hair over Jongin's forearms. His whole body is blushing.

 

Sehun presses himself against Jongin's bare chest, dipping his head to mouth and lick at his jaw, map out the column of his neck. A moan is pulled out of him when Sehun sucks, drags his teeth over the skin, then laps a tongue over the same spot. The sucking continues as he groans against the damp skin and Jongin’s body jerks, his arms tightening around his waist.

 

"Sehun..." A moan comes out.

 

Motivated, Sehun reaches lower to unzip Jongin’s pants and push them down his thighs. Determined hands palm over the bulge, swelling up in his hand, and then without hesitation, Sehun drops to his knees, pulling down the underwear and the pants along with him. Jongin's cock springs free, slapping beautifully at his belly and Sehun's mouth waters at the sight. The size is average, but the thickness is unique. He's already throbbing and leaking a bit at the tip. His natural scent invades Sehun's nostrils, making him dizzy, and If Sehun doubted before, now he no longer has to wonder if every inch of Jongin is as pretty as his soul.

 

He's a whole package.

 

Jongin bites his lips, head tipping back against the door as Sehun breathes against his exposed cock. It twitches under his eyes, and a groan escapes from Sehun's throat. When Sehun glances up, he finds Jongin already glancing down, lips parted and eyes flaming. They smile heartily at each other, and Sehun turns his head to plant a wet kiss against Jongin's left thigh.

 

Those thighs have been distracting Sehun a lot lately. They're firm, supple, with just the right amount of hair sticking out to prickle Sehun's face. And it's no surprise they feel just as wonderful under his touches.

 

Jongin's eyes close as he holds his breath and waits for Sehun to do something, to stop teasing. Unbothered, Sehun rises to his feet, takes a step back and stares sternly at Jongin’s nakedness. From head to toe, he's perfect.

 

"You're beautiful," he rasps, eyes ranking down Jongin's body. All that tanned skin and sculpted muscles defining his godlike, lean proportions, make Sehun's stomach do a backflip with the realization that this body is under his dominance, it's his to worship and give all the deserving pleasure a body can possibly get.

 

"Um," Jongin swallows. "Will you just keep standing there? Get naked already."

 

Sehun realizes he's still completely dressed, but before he can react, Jongin's is kicking off his pants that are still rumpled around his feet, and launching towards him. Lips crash together as they stumble back towards the bed, parting just long enough for Sehun to lift his arms to let Jongin slide his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. The back of Sehun's knees bump against the edge of the bed and he falls heavily onto the mattress. Jongin wastes no time, grabbing the hems of Sehun's jeans to peel it off along with his underwear. Those pieces of clothing are tossed aside as well and Jongin slows his attack to a stop. Dark eyes wander up Sehun's long body, taking in, admiring. The lustful look empowers Sehun's ego, and he leans back against the bed, propping up on his elbows and parting his legs just slightly to show off his erection and welcome the thirst of Jongin's gaze.

 

"Damn, how did you get this hot?" He questions, dipping a knee to the mattress by Sehun's hip, stunned eyes never leaving him. "You used to be so... scrawny."

 

Sehun laughs, head tipping back. It's been a long while since he laughed during sex and managed to keep a boner.

 

"And this," Jongin adds, dragging his fingers over Sehun's length, making him jolt a little. "Holy shit, no way this is going to fit."

 

"We'll see," Narrowing his eyes at him, Sehun reaches out to grab Jongin by the hips, flips him around and pulls him down to his lap. Jongin flops down with a gasp, gripping at Sehun's thighs to balance himself. Spreading his legs, Sehun scoots back a little, letting Jongin fit in between them. He circles his legs securely around Jongin’s hips, and his arms around his shoulders.

 

That's exactly where he needs Jongin to be. Trapped in him.

 

"Where did you throw my pants at? The oil is in my pocket." Sehun instructs, resting his chin onto Jongin's shoulder.

 

"Oh, sorry. Hold on a bit."

 

Jongin bends over to reach under the bed. The movement exposes his ass, his tight and pink hole, and Sehun's dick is practically nestled in between his cheeks. He fights the urge to buck up, to drag the head of his dick along the puckered hole. That is for later, after the massage. When Jongin's feeling ready.

 

Jongin's still fumbling with the jeans, struggling to pull the bottle out of the small pocket with his shaky hands. Cursing under his breath, he finally snatches it out, along with a package of a condom, and hands them to Sehun over his shoulder.

 

Sehun chuckles as he receives the small bottle and puts them aside slowly.

 

He gently pulls Jongin closer then, to sink his back flat against his chest. Sighing, Jongin rest his head onto Sehun's broad shoulder and smiles blissfully up at him. He watches as Sehun uncaps the small bottle and spreads a fair amount of oil on his fingers before rubbing the palms together, coating it to warm up the liquid in between his hands. Some drips onto Jongin's arm and he jumps at the coolness of it, giggling a bit.  

 

Sehun starts calmly, hands pressing into the tense muscles of Jongin’s shoulders and working at the stress there, at the anxiety. Fingers brush across Jongin's shoulders and gingerly spread the oil along his skin, concentrating on the corresponding muscles that ripple under his ministrations.

 

Jongin's words falter as the oil penetrates into his skin, warming his muscles and euphorically loosening the tight knots. Soon, the massage moves towards Jongin's meaty chest. Unerringly, Sehun knows just where to spread the oil, fingertips brushing over smooth skin as well as hardened nipples. Jongin writhes as his abs flex under the massage, hips thrashing every time Sehun's fingers reach lower with every rub.

 

His touch shifts into less a brushing of fingers to a gentle push as he intensely focuses on muscles and skin and the task at hand. Jongin's body feels unbearably hot underneath his hands, and the little sounds he's emitting make Sehun a little distracted. Chancing a glance down, he finds Jongin frowning, biting at his lip. His pleasured faces make him look impossibly even more gorgeous, and Sehun's dick twitches in response.

 

Sehun leans forward to inspect each minute reaction to his touch, seeing those muscles loosen at his rubbing.  He rubs up along his torso and Jongin shivers as fingers pinch hardly at his nipples and he arches up his back into it.

 

"Sehun, fuck. Please." He whines, voice sounding thick and syrupy.

 

Smiling, Sehun moves his hands lower, pressing into the middle of Jongin's belly, watching the movement of Jongin's muscles, listening to the hitch of his voice. His fingers drift to Jongin’s sides, skirting over the ribs. He twitches at the contact, and Sehun realizes he's ticklish. Mischievously, Sehun can't help himself, he runs his fingers over Jongin’s ribs again and he twitches more violently.

 

"Ah, stop that." He protests, giggling.

 

"It's cute," Sehun chuckles into his ear and moves his attention back, using circular motions as he runs lower and lower.

 

More oil is added with one hand while the other keeps working incessantly, applying brushing strokes. With his eyes closed and nothing else to pay attention to, Jongin shudders as the touches get more tender, more lingering in their warm strokes, fingertips brushing ever so slightly over the head of his dick.

 

Jongin can not stop a sigh of pleasure when Sehun finally wraps a hand firmly around his dick and gives him a few strokes.

 

"Is this okay?" He checks, smacking a wet kiss onto Jongin's head.

 

"I'm not a prude, Sehun. I masturbate quite often." Jongin retorts, jutting up his hips in impatience.

 

Sehun hums. "Yeah?" His grip tightens around the length. "And who do you think about when you touch yourself."

 

Jongin scrunches up his face in pleasure, blushing diligently.

 

He croaks. "You..."

 

At that response, Sehun swirls his fingers over the head, and Jongin gasps, grabbing Sehun’s arms. His gleaming body slips slightly to the side, but Sehun is quick to hold him in place, closing his thighs around Jongin’s hips.

 

There's already precum leaking from his dick. And as Sehun strokes up and down in a faster pace, Jongin starts to roll his hips, fucking into his fist and rubbing his ass cheeks against Sehun's cock. "Yes... faster."

 

Sehun ducks in for another kiss, and Jongin kisses him haphazardly, his jaw going slack around gasps and moans as Sehun works him up. His pumps turn more frantic as he bites down on Jongin's shoulder, tasting the saltiness of his sweat.

 

The sound of Jongin's strangled moans and shaky breath, and the way his fingertips dig into Sehun's forearms, indicates that he's close. The hand that was occupied with holding Jongin’s thighs spread apart, reaches over to cradle Jongin's balls, fondles with them expertly and Jongin’s body thrumms.

 

"Hnng.. I'm so close." He sobs, feeling his heart start to pound.

 

His balls receive one more squeeze before Sehun's middle finger sticks out to breach densely against Jongin's hole, pressing in slightly. Jongin gags, mouth hanging open as his orgasm explodes in him. Sehun presses their foreheads together as he works Jongin through his high, cock splurting come all over his stomach as his body spasms brutally.

 

Slowly, Jongin's breath evens out, and Sehun's grip loosens around his cock. They kiss, tenderly this time as Sehun loops his arms tighter around Jongin’s frame.

 

"Oh God," He sighs, looking blissed out.

 

"How do you feel?"

 

"I feel magnificent."  

 

Sehun grins down at him, leaning in to brush his nose against Jongin's. He's never done that before, but he supposes he's done it right since Jongin is giggling again.

 

"I-- will you still... fuck me?" Jongin asks shyly after a beat and Sehun lets out a little delightful laugh.

 

"Of course. You still want it, right?"

 

"Please,"

 

Hooking his arms under Jongin’s armpits, he brings him down onto the mattress slowly. Worn out, Jongin falls, smiling dazeley. His tan skin stands out among the brightness of the sheets and Sehun catches himself staring again. His skin is still slick, body still sensitive and Sehun knows he'll have to work intently until he's ready again.

 

Sehun lies next to Jongin, in a parallel line. He moves the bangs out of Jongin’s eyes, and gives him a chaste kiss.

 

"Turn around for me, will you? I want to massage you some more." He says, sitting back up to wait for Jongin comply and lie on his stomach. His sprawled out body submits to Sehun, and he takes a deliberate breath as he puts his thoughts in order.

 

Firstly, he grabs two pillows and taps a couple of times on Jongin's hips, who obliges and lifts them up so Sehun can tuck the pillows under. Then, he throws one leg over Jongin's waist, straddling his lower back with his knees on each side of his hips, as Jongin folds his arms over the pillows and rests his head down, letting out one long, satisfied sigh.

 

"Stay still, okay?" He reaches for the bottle once again to dribble more oil over his hands. His hard cock is lying against Jongin's bare ass, but Sehun focuses on Jongin only, to give him pleasure instead of getting off himself. Warm and faintly damp hands brush against skin and Jongin moans low, rutting back against the tease.

   

He moves all the way to the dimples of Jongin's lower back, pressing his thumbs into them and marveling at the sight of his muscles contracting.

 

Purposely, he bypasses Jongin's ass and starts massaging his thighs, one at a time. Jongin purrs against the pillows, his thighs seem to be quite sensitive. That's a very useful observation for later.

 

Sehun's meticulous about the movements, taking his time on each thigh before pushing himself down Jongin's legs to move to the calves. Jongin's foot stutters when Sehun holds it, another ticklish spot.

 

"You're quite sensitive. I like it."

 

"I'm also quite impatient, just so you know." Jongin returns, throwing a quick look over his shoulder.

 

He'll learn patience today.

 

Sehun massages his ankle, the instep of his foot. Jongin groans low from deep in his throat, and Sehun beams at the sound. He's never felt so pleased with himself for making someone else feel good.

 

Another pause in, and more oil is dribbled directly to Jongin’s skin this time, the ooze liquid streaming down the golden skin. Very carefully, Sehun slides his hands down over Jongin's ass, rubbing his hands over the globes of his cheeks, slicking them with oil. He kneads and gropes, feeling the flesh bounce with every move.

 

"This feels so good," Jongin says breathlessly, only to give a pleasured moan as Sehun works harder, spreading his buttcheeks wide. "I haven't felt this good in so long."

 

"I'm just getting started." Sehun's low voice looms just above Jongin, sending another involuntary shiver through him.

 

"No wonder Kai is so into you. You're like... perfect."

 

The ministrations halts for a moment, and Sehun scowls, lets go of the cheek to watch them bounce back to place.

 

"Can you not mention him right now? My dick will get flat." Sehun complains, pinching down at Jongin’s waist.

 

"Sorry, my bad. Anyway, keep going. I'm getting hard again."

 

Jongin's thighs part ever so slightly, shifting more upright, he straightens up on his knees, pushing down all the more firmly at just the right angles and positions to expose his bottom.

 

Sehun's involuntary moans in response before going back to his task, searching out the last of the contorted muscles and ease them into complete relaxation. His strokes turn lighter, brushing over shoulder and back, circling around every muscle.

 

As his fingertips drag short nails over his skin and his other hand slides up along the back of his neck, Jongin purrs with contentment.

 

"Please, do something." Arching up into the touch, Jongin's voice has gotten progressively louder as he ruts against the pillows under his hips, searching for friction.

 

Sehun returns to firmer massaging, strokes focused on Jongin's upper left side, perfectly pointed at the most sensitive spots. A pleased, low rumble comes out from Sehun when Jongin whines louder, desperately and he shifts in pressure, working out another knot with expert grace.

 

His fingers continue up to thread into the back of Jongin's head, gently twisting in his locks and brushing his nails along the scalp. The happy moan in response from Jongin sounds like music to Sehun's ears.

 

Then, Sehun runs down his fingertips, ghosting along warm skin. They tease a trail down along Jongin's right side to brush over a hip, just to see him squirming again, suppressing a gasp.

 

"I'm going to prep you now, okay?" He warns, and Jongin can only nod.

 

Hands come up to his shoulders, brushing down along his arms to his sides, coming to lightly tease until they move to Jongin's lower back in slow strokes before he reluctantly pulls away for good. Touching Jongin is addicting, just as good as actually fucking. But Sehun has to stick to his words and give what Jongin wants.

 

He moves faster this time, eager to go back to Jongin. Slicking up his fingers with more oil, he rushes to bend over Jongin to press a gentle kiss on his ear. Delicate fingers soon tease over his entrance. The first press of his finger has Jongin exhaling, hips pushing back. He flinches in surprise when the finger circle his hole, probably tender than he expected.

 

Sehun watches the way the muscles of his shiny back ripple under the caressing. His finger moves slowly, experimentally, loosening him up and his moans are positively salacious. Sehun places his other hand against the back of Jongin’s neck, warm and reassuring. Then, his slippery finger starts working itself inside, stretching him open with firm gentleness that has an edge of pain to it, but mostly has him spreading his legs for more, until it's so easy to slip a second finger in. Jongin is panting now, hips moving against the mattress where his cock is trapped painfully.

 

"Fuck, more."

 

"Shhh, be patient."

 

Sehun crooks his fingers and Jongin's hole clench and unclench around them. His mouth hangs open against pillow as Sehun's fingers work deep, hitting the prostate. The fingers brushing his sweet spot continue on endlessly.

 

At the prod of a third finger, Jongin mewls, deliriously. The hand on his nape tightens as Jongin grasps at the sheets. He's pushing back against Sehun’s fingers, trying to pull him in deeper. His face is buried in the pillow, and Sehun wishes he could see him, look at his pleasured faces.

 

The reactions he's causing.

 

Sehun withdrawals his digits for a brief second, listening to the hissing sound Jongin lets out, before he pushes all three home. He makes quick work in and out of him, the muscles of his ass clenching around his fingers as he scissors them, stretching Jongin open. Unfortunately, his moans are muffled by the pillow, so Sehun picks up his movements, fingers searching and prodding for Jongin's prostate.

 

He wants to hear him.

 

Jogin shakes visibly underneath him, letting out little ahs and ohs, and once he finds his prostate again and presses against it, Jongin lets out a revealing sob.

 

"I'm ready, Sehun. Come on."

 

A deep breath is exhaled from Sehun. The whole time he had entirely forgotten how to breathe properly, too endorsed in making Jongin prepared. He extracts the fingers carelessly this time, and Jongin peeks behind his shoulder at him, with the blush decorating his whole face and hair disheveled. That's closer to how Sehun wants him to look.

 

Sehun reaches around blindly, until his hand finds the condom hidden under the rumpled sheets. He tears open the foil with trembling hands, and when his fingers make contact with his neglected cock, he hisses through his teeth at the sensitivity. Slowly, he rolls the rubber down over himself as Jongin watches him with an anticipated grin. Next, Sehun reaches once more for the oil and clicks open the cap, dribbling both over his dick and down onto the crease of Jongin's ass. He's quick to slick himself up and line up against Jongin's inviting hole.

 

Sehun ruts down against Jongin. Hips shifting to press his length between Jongin's cheeks to tease, earning a squeak from the tanned boy.

 

When the head presses in, they both moan at the contact. Jongin keens a long, low note of discomfort as his body attempts to accommodate Sehun's impressive girth.

 

"Hurts..."

 

"It's okay, just relax." Sehun comforts him. "Fuck... You're tight."

 

"What did you expect?" Jongin whimpers, gripping at the sheets as he struggles to adjust to the sensation.

 

Jongin's hands move up to cling to at the bars of the headboard as Sehun sinks his length into him, mouth hanging open in a perpetual moan. Sehun enters him nice and slow, admiring the way the muscles of Jongin's rim stretch out to accommodate him. He places his hands down on Jongin's upper back and then spends a few minutes rubbing warm, pleasant circles over his back, caressing the skin in a way that both distracts and adds intensity to everything going on.

 

He wills his senses to sound calm and patient as Jongin’s heat and tightness engulf him, taking his time and pausing whenever Jongin makes a displeased sound of discomfort.

 

Watching his responses, Sehun finally pushes all the way in, bumping his pelvis on the curve of Jongin’s upturned ass. "There. You okay?"

 

"Wait, give me a second."

 

Sehun runs a soothing hand along Jongin's back, and he lets out a shudder, burying his face against the pillows.

 

Long seconds pass, and Sehun's hands pauses in their strokes to hold Jongin by the hips.

 

"Ah-- I'm good." Jongin finally responds "Move, please." The beg sends another shiver through Sehun.

 

He slides his dick a little ways out and then in again, sparking warmth within both of them and Jongin gasps in response. Then Sehun starts rolling his hips in easy, gentle movements. The pace is slow but unerring, and Sehun whispers, encouraging him.

 

"You're so good, Jongin. You're doing great."

 

Jongin's fingers claw at the pace shifting into something increasingly rough, and he curves his back up to cling tighter to the bars.

 

"Hnng-- harder. Harder!" The sound of Jongin's panting grows louder at the encouragement. He starts sluggishly rolling his hips back against Sehun's cock and Sehun moans deeply, hands gripping Jongin's hips to pin him down.

 

"Shit, do that again." He urges, stunned with the way Jongin does as told. Sehun stills his thrusts in order to just watch as Jongin rubs back against him, the flesh of his ass wiggling with every slam as his cock is swallowed in and pushed out.

 

"God, you're so--" He pauses, shifts them to lift Jongin's hips up off the pillows enough to drive down all the more directly inside him. At a particular hard thrust, Jongin screams, his body shakes drastically. Sehun's found it.

 

"Like this?" He asks, thrusting pointedly at that same spot and Jongin melts.

 

"Yes, right there, fuck!" The shout earns a groan from Sehun. Jongin is quickly lost into ridiculously loud and pleasured moans as Sehun slams into him.

 

The hands on Jongin's hips tighten.

 

Jongin rocks his ass up against the hands and hips pinning him down, eyes rolling closed.

 

“Don't stop,” it's Jongin who encourages with a whine this time, thrusting back against Sehun. “Please.”

 

Sehun blanks himself over Jongin’s back, chest firm against his shoulder blades, settling his weight on him. Shoulders, back, ass. Firm lean weight pressed from Sehun's chest down to his hips. He rubs down against Jongin's ass, sending Jongin's own firm cock rutting against the pillows.

 

When Jongin moves impatiently, bumping himself back against his body, something hot and unexpected flickers through Sehun’s body.

 

He slides his arms under Jongin’s chest, one hand curling around his shoulder and the other placed lightly against the base of his throat, then he starts pounding into Jongin in a maniac rhythm.

 

Grunting into Jongin's ear, he sees his eyes opening before he turns his head, brushing noses as Sehun glances at parted and bitten red lips.

 

Eyes locking, he broaches the short distance between them to mash their mouths together, teeth clacking.

 

The kiss is even harder and demanding this time as Jongin rolls up against Sehun to meet the startling precision ramming into his prostate over and over again. Moans come tumbling out of both of them.

 

The kiss breaks with a wet smack of lips and a throaty moan from Jongin, that sends a shudder through Sehun and he pulls Jongin along with him to an upright position so they are pressed chest to back, holding him in place so Jongin won't simply slump forward.

 

"Are you close?" Sehun asks as the aim subtly changes, reaches deeper and his smug grin is replaced by a look of serious concentration.

 

"Yes yes yes!"

 

Jongin flails his arms momentarily until he anchors his hands around Sehun's forearms, locking them together. Each slap of Sehun’s hips sends his cock bouncing off his stomach, ripping shocked cries out of Jongin.

 

Sehun leans into him with a long, low hum at the same time as Jongin arches until his head touches his shoulder. It's a wide, open-mouth kiss, more tongue than lips and somehow more intimate that way.

 

Entwining their fingers, Sehun hears the hungry and priceless moan into the kiss. The mixture of the sounds of the bed shaking, skin slapping against skin, moans and groans are buzzing loudly in Sehun's ears. His hips stutter, the pool of heat in his stomach bubbles. With his own high falling down on him, Sehun grabs Jongin cock, pumping him sloppily to completion.

 

Without a warning, actual shouts tear Jongin's throat, as he squeezes unbelievably tighter around Sehun, come jetting out over across his belly and chest, splashing the underside of his chin. Sehun can't help but follow, sparking pleasure seeping through him like bright fireworks, buring as deep as he can go as he works through Jongin's second orgasm. Greedy mouth swallows up Jongin’s cries as his own cock pulses and twitches inside of him.

 

He cries out against the corner of Jongin's lips and shakes with the force of his own orgasm. Vision whitening, Sehun doesn't quite registers when he collapses back onto the mattress, bringing Jongin with him to fall on his chest.

 

Lips pressed to the back of his neck, Sehun huffs out broken sounds and murmurs of Jongin’s name.

 

The ridiculous amount of sweat drenching them both and the remains of oil sticking to their skin, makes Jongin slip to the side, but Sehun keeps him close, snuggling up to him. With his face pressed into Jongin's neck as he breathes wetly against his skin, he notices the flexibility of Jongin's body bent to the side to request for a chaste kiss.

 

Sehun gives it to him, as Jongin cups his hand against the back of his skull. It's a very nice position, next time, Sehun wants to take him like this. Sideways.

 

"Next time, I want to fuck you too." Jongin rasps, voice sounding a bit strained.

 

"Okay," He answers undoubtedly, panting breath ghosting over Jongin's skin.

 

Numbly, when he glances down to study Jongin, his expression is pleasure-drunk, skin flushed, eyes hot, mouth soft and messy. Exactly  how he wanted him to look.

 

He pulls out carefully then, hissing at the sensitivity in choir with Jongin. He rolls the condom out, tosses it straight into the bin by the bed and goes back to cuddle up Jongin.

 

"How did you like it?"

 

"Hmm. Fucking amazing. I'm sore, though."

 

Sehun chuckles. "Sorry, that'll pass. You just need a nap now."

 

"Wash up later?" Jongin's eyes start to droop.

 

"Later,"

 

Later, Sehun walks back into the room quietly, finding Jongin's peacefully asleep. The sheets covering him loosely over his hips don't hide much, and Sehun's naked dick twitches again at the sight.

 

What he felt for Jongin back then was pure, innocent and naive. He didn't have proper time to upgrade to sexual feelings until it was too late and he had to leave Jongin behind without any indication that he ever even felt anything for him. Now that he's got a taste, that he experienced how well they match to each other,  he doesn't know if he can ever live without him.

 

Without thinking much, he calmly makes his way towards the bed, lying beside Jongin to run his fingers through his luscious hair.

 

Jongin's eyes open in a slow motion, and he shifts lazily as his slumber fades away. When he's fully conscious, he smiles sweetly at Sehun.

 

"Hi." Sehun smiles back, just as sweetly as he runs a appeasing hand down Jongin's chest, towards his abs.

 

"Oh," Jongin murmurs. "I wasn't dreaming. We really--"

 

"Yes, we did."

 

Jongin attempts to hide his blush by rubbing at his eyes, he pouts as he tries to fix his hair into neat strands.

 

"I'm running us a bath," Sehun tells him, drawing circles onto Jongin's skin with his fingers.

 

"Really? What times is it?"

 

"You slept a lot, but we still have time."

 

Jongin lets out a long yawn, stretching out his limbs before sitting up to rest his back against the headboard. The sheets slide down with the movement, the soft pubic hair on his pelvis peeking out to Sehun's eyes.

 

"Thank you," Jongin says all of a sudden. "I'm glad it was you. I'm glad it worked well."

 

Something hot and bubbly explodes inside Sehun, so solid that his hand shoots up to grab the left side of his chest as though his heart is about to break free.

 

"You were so brave, Jongin. For asking me that. I'm so proud of you."

 

Looking down at his lap with a tiny smiling peeking out of the corner of his mouth, Jongin worries at his lip. "I waited too long for the right one. My patience was running thin."

 

"I just..." Sehun trails off, hands reaching out to Jongin as though he's itching to touch. "I want to be good to you, Jongin."

 

He flips the sheets off Jongin, revealing his naked, relaxed body. Jongin winces a bit at the sudden coldness, wide eyed and blushing slightly.

 He inhales, astonished. "You already are." His lips part in surprise as Sehun throws one of his legs over his lap, arms raised by the sides of Jongin's head to grab the headboard.

"Then I want to be better." Sehun whispers at him, crowding Jongin's senses.

 Jongin looks highly confused at first, then adorably excited as he seems to realize Sehun's intent. Hands reach towards Sehun’s hips, hold him close, then slide down to grab his ass, groping and kneading the supple flesh as though he's just as eager and ready to take Sehun.

 

Shocked eyes flit to Sehun when his fingers brush lightly against Sehun's entrance, feeling the wetness surrounding the loosened muscle.

 

Sehun keens at the touch. "I prepared myself for you."

There's a shaky groan that stumbles out of Jongin’s mouth, and Sehun grins softly down at the shocked look he's sporting. Sehun realizes he's shaking as he reaches down to wrap his hand around Jongin’s erection, courtesy of a morning wood. Nervously, he lines himself up with caution. He hasn't bottomed in a long time, of which times he can count in a single hand, but didn't quite enjoy the experience.

 

With Jongin is different. He's craving it, curious about it, so much that just the thought of it while he was alone in the bathroom fingering himself nearly made me come.

 

Focusing back on the task, he forces the head of Jongin's cock in with not much mental preparation. When  the tight ring of muscles is stretched out roughly, Sehun whimpers painfully and Jongin stretches out his throat, swallowing down.

 

It's a different kind of pain, that makes his skin tingle with want and additionally, the idea of riding Jongin sends little shots of arousal through him. Breathing deeply, Sehun soon wills the pain and the discomfort away.

 

"Jesus, Sehun. You're so-- fuck." Jongin gasps as Sehun presses himself down onto him. He watches his eyes roll back in his head as it slams back onto the headboard behind him. The hands at his ass squeeze, but doesn't force him to stop as he completely ignores the pain throbbing in his head, so Sehun keeps pressing until he's fully seated.

 

Body against body, Sehun takes profound breaths to steady his heartbeat as nails scratches Jongin's belly, cramped with the effort it took to seat himself.

 

With a furrow of concentration, Sehun manages to squeeze Jongin’s cock with his inner walls, and the noise that escapes both of them echoes through the air. He rests his hands on Jongin’s chest, using the leverage to lift himself up and drop back into position.

 

Jongin's looking up at him with his mouth hanging open, and completely wordless as drops of sweat shine on his forehead. It's a different side of him, he looks sexier and more confident and incredibly even more attractive, bringing effervescent reactions from Sehun.

 

When Sehun lifts up again, the hands on his sides assist him, and when he drops back down, Sehun tilts his hips forward a little and grinds in circles around Jongin’s girth.

 

The change of angle snatches a choke out of Jongin, and he uses the next drop to thrust up a little, smashing right into Sehun. Holding back an embarrassing sound at the movement, Sehun pushes himself up slowly, eyes locked with Jongin’s and lower back pierced by a sweet pain. A sharp burn of pleasure rushes in his groin, knowing his prostate was found.

 

The next thrust is completely controlled by Jongin, who lifts him effortlessly and presses him back down. Sehun moans in approval, and Jongin receives it that to take full control now. He repeats the motion, and when loud and pleasured moans ripple out of Sehun, he does it again, harder.

 

Allowing Jongin to set the pace, he takes the opportunity to wrap one hand around his own dick and he groans as he feels the hardness moving inside him combined with the touch on his cock.

 Sehun jolts as Jongin takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks gently on it.

Moaning hoarsely, he straightens his back when Jongin laps his tongue incessantly at the pointed nipple.

Sehun loses his breath, stunned by Jongin's lustful expression under him.

 Calloused hands trails over Sehun's hips and takes a handful of his thighs. As Sehun raises himself just enough for Jongin to grab and part his asscheeks, Jongin sinks in deeper, carefully forcing Sehun’s hot and soppy walls, pressing him down until his ass meet his thighs.

Sehun lets out a heavy breath, feeling filled and full as he sways his hips seductively. Light-headed, he lets his arms fall down, steadying himself with his hands on Jongin’s abs.

 

"God, Sehun. Oh my god. You feel so good." Jongin speaks directly into Sehun’s chest.

 

Jongin slips a hand behind Sehun’s lower back, to steady him and in response, Sehun throws his around his shoulders, holding him close and trapping his cock in between their bodies. It slides deliciously up and down along abs. Jongin nuzzles in the curve of his neck, licking the hot, salty skin in a messy path that lead to Sehun’s mouth. With his large hands on Sehun’s hips, he helps him to go faster, to go deeper and harder.

 

With their tongues swirling and lips sucking, Sehun lifts himself up onto his knees, pulling nearly all the way off. Jongin makes a low sound of defeat before slamming back up into him, grabbing his hips and forcing Sehun down onto him, thrusting up into him with the quick precision of someone rushing toward the edge.

 

Sehun chokes on his own weak voice as he bounces against Jongin, as hot open-mouthed kisses, pitched whines echoes through the room with wet sounds.

 

With the burn and stretch he feels from the overuse of his hole, a forced thrust makes him cry out in strident guilty pleasure. Sehun comes with a high and cut off whine,  hole clenching hard around Jongin’s cock that fills him through his own orgasm, his body shaking with how hard it spills pure pleasure within himself and Jongin. White, thick slides of come land on their skin between their bellies.

 

As he pants his release across Jongin’s stomach, he falls forward onto him. The arms he’s been using to keep himself tangled around Jongin lose its rigidity with the rest of him. Jongin catches him, clings onto him as if he's scared Sehun might just disappear right in front of his eyes.

 

"This was so fucking beautiful." Jongin sighs into Sehun’s neck, then he leans back tiredly, body pliant so Sehun can just rest from his release against him.

 

"You're the best to me, Sehun. No need to keep convincing me." A reassuring kiss is pressed onto Sehun's cheek, and he finds himself grinning stupidly.

 

"But I'm not complaining if you intend to keep doing that to me." Jongin says, caressing the back of Sehun's neck. He can't seem to utter any words just yet, so he does the only reasonable thing he can think of.

 

He turns his head and moldes his lips against Jongin's. The kiss swallows down the words Sehun’s been dying to tell him lately. He's never said those three words before, to anyone and he doesn't know if It's too soon, too impulsive.

 

Later, he'll tell him later when the time comes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting through the invasion consuming his body, Jongin spends long hours under the torture from Kai trying to take possession. Noticeably, he's not as powerful anymore, but he's persistent. Forcing himself into Jongin as though he's angry and desperate, Kai evades memorable harms to his host. Blood is spilling out of his nose, the veins around his neck and over his forehead are bulging and he's on the verge of passing out for the fourth time. Meanwhile, Sehun never lets go of his hand, encouraging him to keep going, to keep fighting even when the sight of Jongin's struggles grates on his nerves. 

This is it. Kai's been weakened, black mirrors are scattered around, the ritual is about to be initiated. 

Chanyeol hands Jongin some water now and then as Sehun wipes the sweat out of his face profusely. Screams of pain and convulsions keep coming and going, and Jongin is falling ill, too used and tortured from the inside to continue. Judging by his pallid face, Sehun's pretty sure Jongin can't keep up with the assault for too long.

It's only after the fifth convulsive attack of Jongin's body thrashing and spamming on the floor, that Kai succeeds to make his entrance. 

A groan ripples out from inside the demon as he inspects his hands, Jongin's hands, with a deep furrow of his brow as he sits up gingerly.

"Something has changed." He deducts, glaring up at the two hunters standing distantly from him.

"Hello, Kai." Sehun says bitterly, and when his gaze crosses with Kai's, it all downs on him.

"Shit," Kai cusses, wiping the blood off his nose with the back of his hand. "You fucked him, didn't you?"

Chanyeol gulps, staring impressively at Sehun for a second. Sehun swallows icily, clenching his jaw.

The glint of Kai's eyes is faltering, the darkness that radiates off him is visible and tangible now. "I can feel it... it's sore and... different."

His head lowers for a moment, processing his own failure. 

"I can't believe you did that to me, Se."

"Sorry for breaking your little demon heart." Sehun says, feigning remorse.

"Fuck you. I'd have done it so much better. I'd have let you fuck me until you turned mad." Kai protests through clenched teeth, in hectic trembling. 

"Come on. Can you spare me all this shit? You really think Sehun would want your disgusting demon ass?" Chanyeol quirps with a roll of his eyes. Mood far from attuned to hear about his friend's sexual life.

"You're such a cockblock, goddammit." Kai grumbles at him, baring his teeth like a feral beast.

"You should have died all those years ago, Park. When you were a sick little child."

Chanyeol gawks, his eyes start watering. "What? How do you--"

An old memory is ignited from deep in Sehun's mind. He's walking through the corridors of a hospital, holding his mom's hand. It's cold, he's anxious. He remembers Chanyeol, still small and young, but with sadness swimming in his eyes, powerless against both his dad's tears and the sickness that gradually ripped his life away.

He still smiled every time Sehun came to visit, promised him he'd recover soon so they could play together. Promised him, that just in case, he could keep his toys and video games. 

Sehun weeped for Chanyeol, feeling life seeping out of him every time their hands touched. Then one day, out of nowhere, Chanyeol knocked on his door and hugged him so hard they fell to the floor. His smile reached ear from ear, as he excitedly informed Sehun that he was better, as strong as the Super Man, and that they could play all day. Naive Sehun had never felt so happy, not knowing what was coming for them. 

"But your daddy had to go and sign a deal to save you. For what? For you to be this worthless?" Kai keeps on, spitting the tragic truth to cause Chanyeol infinite sorrow, crushing his hopes to nothing. 

A single tear slips down his eye. "What are you talking about?"

"You still think daddy is alive? You poor thing, Azazel took him to Hell a long time ago. He's been torturing him ever since."

Anger churns inside Sehun upon hearing Kai's hurtful revelation. Glancing at Chanyeol, he sees him fuming, fists clenched stiffly by his sides. 

Kai lets out a loud, mocking chuckle. "And it's all your fault."

"Shut up!" Chanyeol snaps, lunging forward in blind fury, hands ready to strangle.

In reaction, Sehun grips the hilt of his dagger and reaches out, but Kai's faster. Even when he's weakened. A mere snap from his fingers and Chanyeol's neck cranes loudly, head turning forcefully to the side with a crack.

"Hyung!" Sehun screams in horror as Chanyeol collapses to the floor, neck bent to an agonizing angle.

Sheer panic floods through Sehun's insides as he finds himself paralyzed, knelt to the floor. Kai jumps to his full height. He stumbles slightly, but soon finds his balance again, although not as graciously as before.

"And you Sehun," He scoffs, peering down menacingly at the hunter. "You really surprised me here. The first human ever to turn me down."

"My condolences to your ego," Sehun grunts, glowering at the demon. 

"You pissed off the wrong demon." Kai walks up to him, shoving a hand through Sehun's hair and yanking his head back to stare straight into his eyes. Sehun whimpers, but fights the string of pain that shudders around his neck. Kai bends forward to line up their faces, before dealing. 

"Since you like Jongin so much, I'm going to give you another chance."

Sehun huffs. "I'll pass."

"There's still time," Kai pulls harder, demanding all of Sehun's attention. "Until midnight, you'll have to kill Jongin. I can still take over him."

That's about two hours away from now, Sehun measures to himself. He just needs to stall for two more hours, then Jongin can be free.

"What makes you think I'm going to do that?" Sehun lifts a brow at Kai's deluded pretenses. 

His malicious grin makes another appearance. 

"It's up to you, baby. You either kill Jongin and be with me, or I'll kill him myself and you'll never get to see him again. None of his body, no anything from Jongin."

Releasing his grip, Kai takes off the ring he's been wearing all along. Sehun's only method to track down the teleporting demon is smashed between fists right in front of his eyes. 

"We still have time left to play. Come and get me, honey." Kai invites in a challenge before poofing away through the air. His figure glitches like electric waves a few times before the demon manages to finally teleport.

The clock is ticking, Kai is running untraceably and Sehun is stuck in a perpetual darkness. 

Helplessly, he doesn't have a clue of what to do.

Chanyeol fidgets beside him, whining achingly, and Sehun hurries to dart over to his side, bending over to rescue him.

"Hyung! Hyung, listen to me."

Chanyeol still seems to be drifting back and forth to consciousness, writhing as his eyelids flutter.

Sehun lands a sharp slap across his face. "Please, wake up."

Chanyeol's eyes snap open and he gasps, feeling up his own neck, frantically. The fact that it is still intact and that he's alive and breathing leaves both of them in mesmerizing awe. 

"What?" Chanyeol breathes, shifting to sit upright. "Kai? Where's he?"

Sehun shoves him again by the shoulders, pins him down composedly until Chanyeol manages to get his bearings. 

"He fled. Don't worry, hyung. I will catch him. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm coming with you." He tries pushing himself up again, but Sehun's stubborn hands keep him down.

"No please. I've got this. You should check on that at the hospital. You might have a concussion or something. That looked bad."

Chanyeol touches his neck again, his face contorting at the thought. "That felt bad too." 

"No shit, hyung." Sehun deadpans as he rises to his feet. "You stay here, okay? I'll be back soon."

"You better come back alive, kid." croaks Chanyeol, knitting his eyebrows together in concern. It's the same expression he used to wear when Sehun bawled his eyes out as a kid, scared he wouldn't make it to see each other again. Only now he's older and healthy and the roles are reversed and Sehun’s the one trying to cheat death.

"I will. I will save Jongin and I will kill that demon. Just you wait." Sehun salutes, throwing a confident grin over his shoulder before dashing off through the door.

 

Without any sort of lead, Sehun’s uncertain of where to run. However, seeing as Kai wants to play, he just needs to read through his riddles to decode his next destination. 

Elyxion Club is the only obvious place Sehun can think of. The place of their first night, their first interactions. The beginning of this nightmare. 

A punch of frustration is thrown against the wheel and Sehun chokes down a scream. He needs to focus. Ready to stick the key into the ignition, he hears his voice. It calls out for him, from the distant depths of his mind. 

"Do you think I look sexy in this outfit?" Kai's image surges through the rear view mirror, as though he's communicating through a simple video call. Sehun startles upon glancing up to meet Kai's eyes, pathetically raising a fist to smash the mirror, until he remembers it's just another one of Kai's tricks.

Blithely, Kai shows off his body to the mirror, revealing a new profligate outfit. Sehun doesn't register much besides leather straps clenching around his chest, leaving his nipples exposed. He focuses on his surroundings instead, trying to figure out the demon's current location.

Indistinct chattering can be heard from afar, as well as people wandering about. Sehun spots a few motorbikes and trucks parked around. A gas station maybe? Kai's voice cuts through and he shifts the view for Sehun to confirm his suspicions. 

"Those dudes over there think I'm hot. I think I might let them take turns fucking my tight asshole." Kai laughs fluidly, and a group of old, creepy men howl drunkenly and cheerfully.

"Don't you fucking dare. I'm going to kill you." Sehun declares, pulling madly at his own hair once the image fades away.

 

The image floats through life again not too long after onto the front mirror, making Sehun hit the brakes abruptly. Tires screech as the vehicle veers into a stop, and Sehun readies his vision to greet Kai. He doesn't look as amused as before. His face is tattered with scrapes and bruises, and the corners of his lips are turned downwards. 

Panic breaks into Sehun's heart. 

"Ah, turns out pretty Jongin can fight me now." Kai complains as his green eyes flicker on and off. He's malfunctioning. "Nothing to be afraid of, but he ruined all the fun. Might as well just get on with the plan."

The image blurs, and Sehun scrubs at his face when it vanishes away. Anxiety takes over him as he sees nothing but fog replacing Kai's distorted frame.

"Follow me, Sehun." He whispers in his mind. "I'll lead you somewhere no one can see us."

Anguish eyes explore around, and Sehun witnesses a huge figure forming over the windows of the nearest building. It smirks meaninglessness down at him.

"Come to me, baby. Let's seal this deal once and for all."

Sehun jumps out the car and takes off. He runs as fast as his legs can take him, following the figure that swims through building after building, and every reflecting surface that floods with the picture of Kai's face. Windows, showcases, screens. 

"We are meant to be, Sehun. Who do you think compelled Jongin to hire you? It was me, that's right. I made you come to me."

Sehun rejects it, keeps running, eyes trained on the moving image. He collides against random people on his way, not bothering to apologize and receiving all kinds of rude swearings in retaliation. He crosses traffic lines, dodging cars that come nearly to running him over. Sounds of horns and more cussing are left behind as Sehun just sprints instinctively.

"Remember: I can give you everything. Jongin can give you nothing."

Eventually, Sehun bumps into a tall glass door of a hotel or something, he's not exactly paying attention. He just keeps the trek, jumping over the turnstiles and stepping into the first elevator that arrives to him. Metal doors slide shut to reveal yet another image of the demon as his voice rings in his mind insistently. 

"Your blood is just as cursed as it is blessed, Sehun. This won't end with me. Even the Devil himself is looking for you. I am the only one who can save you."

The elevation rings his arrival at the rooftop, and Sehun stumbles out of it before the doors are even fully stretched open. It's cold up there, too cold. There's no sign of Kai. Sehun's close to combust.

Breathlessly, he crouches low behind the middle parapet to take a inspecting peer over the bricks. Kai's at a corner, kneeling. His head is hung low, his shoulders are shaking. Sehun sees the sharp edges of a broken glass being pressed at his own jugular, and a thin line of blood gushing out of a cut. 

It's Jongin. Vulnerably threatening his own life.

Cursing under his breath, Sehun hits his own head against the bricks in grievance. They were supposed to lock Kai's spirit inside a hoaxed black mirror, but Sehun is unfairly empty handed now. Unless...

He fishes out his cell phone, fiddles haphazardly with it to extract the battery. The black screen flashes ideally in Sehun's hands. It's a risky attempt, but a black mirror all the same. All he needs now is the ritual chant to ward off the demon.

He doesn't remember the chant.

Many times Chanyeol had scolded him, saying that he should know those chants by heart for when they might come in handy. Sehun never listened, too careless to put himself through it. He wills his mind to cast for memories from all the countless times he's heard Chanyeol performing them before. All the times he's succeeded using them.

Placing a hand over the screen, he stammers out what his mind is able to collect. 

Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos,

Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus

Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio,

Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,

Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, dominates, Ut coven tuam secura tibi libertate servire facias, Te rogamus, audi nos!

 

"I know you're there Sehun." Kai sings, jokingly. "Come out now or pretty boy loses his head."

He hides the new chamber inside his jacket, pulling out the dagger this time. Accidentally, his fingers brush against an item forgotten under the pocket. The remainings of the holy oil. The same one he used with Jongin just a few hours ago when they...

Sehun puts his thoughts together, and uses the new execution to his advantage. He dribbles what's left of the liquid onto the blade of the dagger, the very last drops of it, before standing up and stalking up to his rival.

There's a large mass of blackness looming over Jongin's head, crawling out of him as it carts shadows all around him. It twists above him, shrieking out sounds of horror.

"Jongin," It hurts seeing him so violated, so fragile. His face looks even more damaged now, blood is covering the side his face, and raw wounds are blazed all over his body. Sehun can feel every single one of those wounds mentally impaling his own body so he peels his eyes off him.

"Stay away!" Jongin cries with pleading eyes. "Please, don't come closer. He's making me do this."

Just as he speaks, an involuntary hand presses harder at his neck, and the glass sinks deeper in his flesh. 

Sehun grimaces along with Jongin’s sobs.

"I'm sorry, I can't fight him anymore." He says as thick tears tumble out, mingling with the blood matted on his face.

Still, Sehun takes a step closer, bringing up a hand to touch that doesn't reach him.

"So, what is it gonna be?" Kai manipulates. "Will you come here and do it? Or would you rather watch your precious Jongin die right in front of your eyes?"

The thick blackness shifts, and Jongin’s head is yanked back, snatching an arduous scream out of him.

Kai groans. "Choose wisely."

"I'll do it." Sehun decides. "Please, let me do it."

Kai jeers. "Gladly."

Apprehensively, Sehun sinks down to his knees in front of Jongin. The dagger is raised slowly, aiming at the left side of Jongin’s chest. His heart.

Sehun whispers between tears. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay. You can still have my body." Unwinding, Jongin drops the piece of glass, stained with his blood. It skitters aside, clacking against the cement. He surrenders then, stuffing out his chest to be stabbed.

Kai murmurs, his dark cloud twitching expectantly. "Do it, Se. Claim me as yours."

Looking one last time into Jongin's discontent, yielding eyes, Sehun gathers all his courage, takes a deep breath and slashes down his dagger. But instead of stabbing Jongin, the dagger slitters straight through the blackness. It shrieks and pulses around the blade. 

A strangled scream ripples out of Jongin’s throat in consequence, still connected with the demon. Sehun brings out the phone device and shoves it up in the air towards the dark smoke. 

"Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri, Benedictus Dea, Matri gloria, Nephilim!" He chants out the final words, and suddenly everything is darkness and coldness immersing him as the spectrum is sucked into the black screen.

Vehement wind sweeps heavily, the ground tremors under his feet, as though all that unnatural wind is leaking out of him, draining all his energy. 

His eyes fall shut, and he keeps his arm raised to lock Kai's spirit away.

And then it all stops. Everything is quiet except for the vibrations coming from the now average, unusable device. Sehun drops it quickly, as if it burns to the touch as his throat pangs with both fear and relief. 

Kai's been annihilated.

In retrospect, Jongin slumps forward, colliding against Sehun’s body. Anxiously, Sehun catches him firmly into his arms, sinking down to sit on his haunches onto the hard ground beneath his knees and cage Jongin into him. His unconscious body falls limply, head lulling back. Tears starts to spill out of Sehun's eyes as he looks at Jongin’s chapped, purple lips and the lively color of his body sucked out of him. Black bruises surround his eyes, he's no longer breathing.

"Jongin. Please, wake up." Sehun begs, landing desperate slaps against Jongin's cold cheeks. "Talk to me. Please, come back."

He doesn't react. 

Sehun yells. "Come on!" Pressing two fingers against the side of Jongin's neck, he looks for the beating of Jongin's pulse, for any signs that he's still alive. 

There's nothing.

"Don't do this to me. Not you." Sehun persists, laying Jongin's motionless body to lie flat on the ground to straddle his middle and place the heel of one hand over the center of Jongin's chest. His other hand is placed on top of the other then. Keeping his elbows straight and positioning his shoulders directly above his hands, Sehun uses all his upper body weight as he pushes straight down on the chest in heartfelt compressions. 

He pushes down for long, excruciating minutes, until drops of sweat start streaming down the sides of his face. He tries another strategy, tilting Jongin's head back, then lifting his chin. Clumsily, he pinches his nostrils, making a seal by covering Jongin's mouth with his.  
Puffing breaths in repeatedly, Jongin's chest still doesn't rise.

His eyes are still shut. 

"Don't leave me." He orders, leaning his forehead against Jongin's as he cups Jongin's cold face within his hands. "I'm so sorry."

Uncontrollable tears drop like rain onto Jongin's lifeless face.

"I love you." He sobs out to the man dying in his arms, words tumbling out of his mouth like a mantra as though they can miraculously bring him back to life. Those words he foolishly couldn't utter before. 

Sehun holds Jongin tight against him, as the cruel world mocks him, one more time taking someone he loves away from him. There's no use fighting anymore, he's failed his promise.

Jongin's gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The short boy with pouty lips who greets him at the door is completely void of expression. Dull eyes size Sehun up and down slowly, before moving to the side in order to allow Sehun’s entrance.

"You're here for Jongin’s things, right?" He questions, squinting his eyes noncommittally at him. 

"Yes. You must be Baekhyun, I suppose."

"That'd be me, yeah. Come in." 

The apartment is small and simple, way messier than Jongin's aunt's residence, but somehow it feels more personal. He catches sight of a few pictures framed up on a wall, Jongin laughing heartily with friends as he poses with finger hearts to the camera. His skin glowing, his eyes so vivid. Contagiously, Sehun smiles earnestly back at the picture.

From behind, Baekhyun offers formidably. "Do you need anything? Water? Beer?" His voice is solemn. 

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to pick up Jongin's things."

Baekhyun purses his lips as he pours himself a glass of water. Something about the aura he's radiating indicates he's angry. Dismayed.

And there's nothing Sehun can do erase those feelings. 

"I still can't believe he left us." Baekhyun utters mildly, chugging down the water in one go.

"I'm just moving across the street, hyung. Stop being so dramatic." Announces Jongin, coming out of the bedroom. He's carrying a large box filled with personal belongings in one hand, while the other is pushing a luggage along. 

Sehun immediately walks in to take the box in his hands, and Jongin grins gratefully at him.

"You're totally dumping me to live with your hot as fuck boyfriend." Baekhyun complains from behind the counter. "I get it, you need the privacy. You don't want me barging in mid-thrust."

Sehun lets out a shocked cackle as Jongin licks over his own lips and pushes the specks up over his nose bridge, flushing. Baekhyun is one intense, funny young man. Sehun quite likes him.

"You can come visit anytime, you know. Sehun travels a lot for business trips, so you won't be barging in very often." Jongin points out, eyes shifting to Sehun's briefly to go along with the story.

"Whatever. I'm only letting you go because he gave me cute-ears number." Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows, and a wry grin appears to his triangle shaped lips.

Sehun warns him then. "Good luck with that. Chanyeol hyung is as straight as ruler."

"Well, I'm about to bend that ruler."

Apparently, Baekhyun is also overconfident on his pretty and soft looks. Sehun suspects that maybe, it won't be too difficult for him to charm Chanyeol up.

"I like you Baekhyun. You're a funny guy." Sehun says over his shoulder as a goodbye, and Baekhyun shrugs, pulling the door open for their departure. 

With a proud, relieved look in his eyes, Baekhyun watches the two of them wander up towards the elevators, chatting and laughing casually. Truthfully, Jongin's recovered now, he looks better even.

He's found the one. It's time to let him go.

 

As soon as they step foot inside the apartment, Jongin lets out a long appreciative sigh. The bags are still unpacked, and the new furnitures are still disassembled. The apartment is in serious need of a thorough decoration until it feels like home, but so far Sehun and Jongin are enough to fill that up.

"I can't believe I convinced you to move in with me." Jongin marvels as his brown eyes adore his surroundings. His home.

"I can't believe you even suggested it." Sehun returns. He kicks the door open and wanders off to the bedroom, with Jongin in tow, leaping on his heels.

"Go big or go home. I've suffered enough for all these years."

Sehun hums, dumping the box onto the bed. As Jongin flickers the lights on and makes a quick tour around the small room, Sehun rummages quietly through the box.

"It'll be nice, having a place to come back to." He speaks distractedly, pulling out all kinds of objects from the container. "And you. Having you to motivate me to come back."

Jongin halts in his tracks, and turns to face Sehun with a pathetic smile. He fixes the beanie over his head, making the soft strands of his bangs fall over his eyes as he rocks on his heels. He's art personified, Sehun thinks as he catches himself staring stunningly at him yet again.

"Once you catch the bastard with yellow eyes, you two are definitely taking vacation. It's an order." Jongin says, completely changing the subject to mask the fair blush of his cheeks.

"Your command is a wish,"

Hidden through the objects, Sehun finds something that draws his attention momentarily. He pulls it out slowly, glances towards Jongin with a content grin. 

"Here, it will make you dream of me when I'm away." 

Speechless, Jongin inches closer and accepts the dream catcher from Sehun's hands. It's the same one he was given just a few weeks ago, when everything seemed hopeless and ineffective.

That was the first solution Sehun gave to many of Jongin’s problems, and if the result is the pure sight of happiness consuming him like the one he's looking at now, Sehun will gladly keep providing countless solutions to any future issues he might come across. 

"I'll make sure to always come back and make your dreams come true." 

Jongin exhales from deep inside his chest as he clutches the talisman closer to his heart. His hands are shaking a little, just like the natural glint of his dark eyes.

He murmurs. "Promise?"

"Promise."

They seal the deal with a kiss of passion and lovingly touches, leaving all their troubles behind. 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Sehun's parents were both former hunters, who decided to retire to build a family. 
> 
> 2 - Years later, their friend, Chanyeol's father, signed a contract with Azazel to save little Chanyeol's life who had a terminal illness. Sehun's parents then made a comeback exclusively to save their friend and attempt to break the deal, but were killed in the process. As promised, 10 years later Azazel returned to take Chanyeol's father's soul away.
> 
> 3 - Sehun is both blessed by angels and cursed by demons. How? His mother was unable to get pregnant, until one day she met an angel who blessed her and her husband with a divine baby. Later, when Azazel found him and realized he was blessed, he decided to corrupt Sehun by giving him demon blood. Sehun doesn't remember any if that, though. 
> 
> 4 - Jongin really has the ability to internally fight against demons in the possession of his body.
> 
> 5 - Do they find and defeat Azazel? Does Jongin help them out? Does Baekhyun find out about their business? That's up to you guys.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and lovely comments, here and on twitter. Special thanks to @omayaohsehun on instagram for recommending my fics too.
> 
> And Rey, for being so lovely and emotional about it all.
> 
>  
> 
> That's all for now. Let's all enjoy the comeback.
> 
>  
> 
> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
